


A Kind of Compromise

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Minor Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Miscarriage, Omegaverse, So so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Omegaverse/Soul Mate AU. Spiderman deals with the appearance of an old foe while learning to accept his new omega status and soul mate, finding that being the hero involves a lot more grey areas than he first thought. Mainly Peter Parker/Eddie Brock and Spiderman/Venom with slight amount of Matt Murdoch/Frank Castle and a few mentions of Spideypool.





	1. Red, Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Spiderman goes for personal advice from his most trusted omega ally and learns that everything is not as black and white as it seems when it comes to being a hero. 
> 
> A/N: I hope you all enjoy my new obsession. Welcome to my OmegaVerse Soulmate A/U.

Another long night in Hell's Kitchen was nearly over, allowing Daredevil to hear an erratic heart beat close approaching. Matt prepares for the oncoming assault before hearing a familiar sound. Spiderman's web shooters. The young hero steadily makes his way to the rooftop, heart still beating so erratically that Daredevil briefly worries for the hero before an unmistakable scent hits him forcefully. 

As soon as the younger man touches down on the rooftop, Daredevil is upon him, wanting answers for why Spiderman would be in Hell's Kitchen at this time of night, not to mention the state that he was in. 

"Spiderman? What brings you to Hell's Kitchen at this time of night. Especially at this time." Matt questions in a matter of fact tone but not without sympathy. 

"I need your help." He sighs mournfully before looking at him, the surprisingly expressive eyes of the mask showing hesitation and venerability. 

"Of course." Daredevil responds slowly, not sure of what the reason for Spiderman's visit in the middle of his heat, but as a fellow Omega hero Matt understands why Peter had come to him first.

"What kind?" 

"Personal advice. Very personal." He says quietly, almost afraid to say the words out loud but continues and sits on the edge of the roof, facing away from Matt. 

Daredevil looks at the young hero in confusion but prompts him forward, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Peter?" Matt asks carefully, now concerned by the usually verbose hero's silence, "What's going on?" 

"What did it feel like when you realized Frank was your soul mate?" Peter questions hesitantly and Daredevil gives a nearly wistful sigh followed by a gentle laugh. 

"Terrifying." Daredevil responds with a teasing smile that is lost on the panicking hero and gives him a sidelong glance, relieved that the question was not life and death but the answer does not seem to relieve the young hero any further.

"How do you deal with it? The killing, I mean? How can I be a hero if I can't stop my own soul mate from killing people?" He asks suddenly but in a panicked tone before giving Matt a careful glance, hoping he did not insult one of his friends.

"Sorry." Peter corrects bashfully and Daredevil tightens his grip comfortingly before letting go. 

"It's ok. I have this conversation with myself often enough." He says with a depreciating smirk before sobering and looking at the young hero seriously.

"Peter? What's going on?" Daredevil asks quietly, moving to sit beside the conflicted hero who struggles to form the words.

"I was ... I wanted...It's a long story." Peter tries to sidestep verbally, not willing to say it out loud but the lawyer is not having any of it. 

"Let's have a deal. If you tell me what's going on, I'll answer any question you have. Even about Frank and I." Daredevil attempts to bargain and Peter nods slowly. 

"I didn't think I could have a soul mate. I was a beta before I got bitten so I didn't recognize the signs at first. Dr. Connors says it's because of my mutation, changing my status after the bite." He hesitates but after a moment continues again at Matt's nod.

"When I met V- When I met my soul mate, neither of us were affected. I wasn't exactly at my best self and I made his life hell because of what he thought of both sides of me. Peter Parker and Spiderman. He hated me, then when he got his powers, it got worse." He says quietly while gazing down at the city below. 

"What does that have to do with Frank and I?" Daredevil questions slowly, although the still hammering pulse and heated skin gives him a pretty good idea. 

"I'm enthralled with him. He's not the monster that I thought he was, but he's still...him. He's trying to make amends and use his powers for the better, but his ... methods leave a lot to be desired." Spiderman finishes with a slight smirk that is lost behind the mask. 

"I think I'm getting the idea. So that is why you want to know about Frank and I." He comments understandingly and Peter nods slowly. 

"He's not a monster, at least not anymore. But he's still dangerous, especially to those who he thinks deserve it. I'm not sure where I fit into that anymore." Spiderman says with another defeated sigh and Daredevil gives him a gentle but knowing smile. 

"Well...When Frank and I first started becoming enthralled, we both had to make decisions about who we were and whether or not to give our relationship a chance. We knew neither of us would stop being who we were and weren't going to change completely for one another, so we made a choice, together. I'm sure you'll be able to do the same. Wade's not that bad of a person once you get to know him, or so I've heard. I'm sure you'll find out how to deal-" Peter lets out a gasp followed by a choking sound. 

"Not Wade!" Spiderman coughs for a moment before thinking thoughtfully. 

"I'm not sure if that would be better or worse." Spiderman says with a sarcastic tone and Daredevil shakes his head in amusement, letting out a soft laugh before looking back at the web swinging hero in question. 

"Then who else?" Daredevil inquires curiously and a long pause seems to stretch into hours before Peter replies. 

"Venom. The Lethal Protector and my soul mate, or mates I should say." Peter says dryly, but his voice is still tight with worry and unanswered questions. 

"Peter..." Matt says quietly with sympathy before taking a deep breath, knowing he needed Peter to figure this out soon before the heat got worse . 

"Start from the beginning."


	2. Savior In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns that his abilities were not the only change he went through when becoming Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the Netflix Daredevil/Punisher relationship and the MCU version but a few years later, Peter and Eddie haven't seen each other since Spiderman attempted to separate Eddie and the symbiote. Eddie and the symbiote reconnected but instead of going after Spiderman, he becomes the 'Lethal Protector"

Peter takes a deep breath but after a prodding look from Daredevil he begins.

"It started a few months ago..." He begins and by the end, Matt is conflicted on whether or not he should of asked Frank's help in the matter. 

Spiderman had been having a pretty regular day, a few purse snatchers and a bank robbery but nothing that was cause for too much concern in his city. His homework was done, taken pictures for Jamison for the day and was on the way home before IT began. A strange fire beneath his skin and sensitivity in places he'd rather not think about while out in public, particularly in his costume, but the sensations disappear as quickly as they begin. 

Confused by the sudden change, Peter looks around to see what could have caused such a reaction and sees a black mass fade into the shadows but before he can investigate, the sound of Rhino and Scorpion's most recent attempt at robbery distracting him and leading him away from the odd presence. A woman's terrified scream fills the air just as Spiderman turns the corner, but by the time he arrives, the villains have disappeared. Staying just long enough to make sure the boys in blue had taken over, Peter quickly leaves the scene to another surprise. 

After another few rounds of patrol into the night, the hero makes his way back to his apartment, making his way to a costume hidden in the alley a few blocks away. Before he can come close enough, a strange scent piques his attention and becomes almost hypnotic, causing the young man to follow for a few blocks further away from Aunt May's apartment. Before he can get much further however, his spider sense starts to blare almost painfully and he quickly jumps onto a nearby ledge to avoid an avalanche of falling brick and steel from a roof above. Before he can investigate further, a set of familiar voices breaks Peter out of his shock but gives him a relieved smirk. 

"Scorpion. Rhino. I'm so glad you found each other on Tinder but this isn't a great idea for a first date." Spiderman quips as he swings upward to face the villains but once again they're no where to be found. 

'What is going on? When did they start taking lessons from Mysterio?' Peter thinks to himself before swinging back to his original destination and changing into civilian clothes. 

'Why would they disappear? Scorpion was too unstable to be able to plan a retreat and I'm not sure if Rhino knows what that word means.' He continues to ponder until he catches sight of another moving black mass that stills instantly at his interest, but without his spider sense he is at a loss of who it could be.

'Ssspider...' A familiar voice inside his head answers back in the villain's terrifyingly distinctive growl, accompanied by unfamiliar and unnerving sensations as the scent he had felt on the roof becomes stronger. A warm sensation envelopes his body and the hero has to fight the urge to change back into his suit and investigate, but the mass once again disappears with the uncomfortable but not unpleasant sensations that he had been feeling through out the evening. 

Comforted with the thought that no one had spotted Venom in the last few months, Peter returns home in record time and happily comes home to Aunt May's comforting presence. As soon as Peter walks through the door however, he hears a surprised gasp and a dish shattering in the kitchen. 

"Aunt May! What's wrong?" Peter questions in a panicked state, making his way to his aunt's side in seconds while she looks at him in stunned silence. 

"Aunt May! Are you alright?" Peter asks again, concerned for the woman who loved him like a son and the only family he had. 

"Peter...I'm fine. Are you?" She asks cautiously and Peter gives her a look full of confusion. 

"I'm ok, just tired. What's going on?" Peter questions, now starting to worry for himself but Aunt May gives him an encouraging if slightly confused smile while her nose wrinkles slightly at the smell.

"Peter. Your an omega. I don't know why you didn't present until now, although it's not unheard of but...It means your enthralled. Do you know if you came into contact with anyone today? Did anything feel or smell different today?" Aunt May asks calmly, attempting to ally the boys fears but Peter looks down in concern, remembering the odd black shadow. 

"Well, when I was on patrol, I felt like my skin was on fire and I something smelled different. I wanted to follow it but then it disappeared." Peter explains, not thinking he would ever have to worry about this kind of issue not only as Peter Parker, but as Spiderman as well. 

"I went to stop a robbery and thought I saw something in a shadow but by the time I could catch up with the villains they were gone. I got close to them again but as soon as I made it to the roof top they were gone again. I looked around to see if they were still there and then I saw the black shadow again and the smell got stronger. Then it disappeared too." Peter explains in confusion but hesitates to tell Aunt May the odd feeling he had felt while looking. 

"Peter..." May prompts with a sympathetic but critical look and tone of voice and he can't hold back. 

"I heard ... I heard a voice in my head when I saw the shadow." He says vaguely and Aunt May gives him an encouraging smile before noticing his almost fearful expression.

"Peter? You can tell me." She prompts gently, pulling him in for a gentle hug before pulling back so she can get her nephew to look her in the eye. 

"I heard - I think I heard Venom...or Eddie. But I don't understand why." Peter admits almost painfully and Aunt May nods and gives him another gentle hug before stepping back. 

"I think it's time for you to talk to Dr. Connors. I think he owes you that much." She says seriously but with a soft tone before starting to clean up the remains of the shattered platter. 

"You'll get through this Peter. I promise." She says softly before he silently climbs the stairs, trying not to think about what Dr. Connor may confirm for the hero.

The Next Day - 

"Spiderman! Don't you ever use a door?" Dr. Connors exclaims in partial surprising before righting himself and looking patiently at the upside down hero. 

"Don't believe in 'em." Peter quips before letting go and landing gracefully on his feet and taking a deep breath. 

"I need your help." 

After many test, both physiological and physical, Dr. Connors hums thoughtfully at the lab results before turning back to the young hero. 

"Because of your age when you were bitten, your body was still changing by itself, but when you got your powers it seems to have pushed the change from Beta to Omega back to allow your body to make the rest of the changes. Have you experienced other similar symptoms as of yet?" Dr. Connors asks clinically but not without concern.

"I ... I think I'm enthralled. Is that possible with my powers? How could anyone be compatible with me with my mutation?" Peter wonders out loud and Dr. Connors gives him a comforting smile. 

"Even with your mutation, it is possible to find a soul mate. More likely, even. Your, and presumably your mate, have enhanced senses and it would be much easier for the both of you then a non mutated person to find their mate. Becoming enthralled involves scent, touch and proximity but you seem to be effected without coming close enough to touch him since your last encounter. It's almost as if your already bonded. Have you..."

"No! Well...Not exactly..." Peter attempts to protest before shaking his head and moving to crouch on the window ledge, preparing to jump down. 

"Thank you Dr. Connors, for everything. I think I know what I need to do." He says quietly before giving a wave and shooting a web out to take some much needed air. 

"I hope so Spiderman, I really do.' He says softly before closing the window and watching the blue and red figure disappear into the night.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins his heat and finds many surprises from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!

"So what happened after that?" Daredevil asks curiously, wanting to know if the hero had been able to make heads or tails of the revelation. 

"Something worse." Peter replies mournfully before continuing. 

A few weeks later, making his way through the streets with Dr. Connors information in mind, Peter is almost relieved when he hears the familiar sounds of Shocker's blasts and shattering concrete. Despite the recent pain, aching and slickness staining his costume, accompanied by feelings of nausea and dizziness, Spiderman pushes on.

"Shocker!" Spiderman taunts at the yellow suited villain, attempting to stop his destruction from raining down on innocent bystanders, even as he struggles to stand. Attempting to get his blast to focus upward on the sky, Peter swings on a web with one arm while shooting down another to immobilize the villain, but his balance wavers for a moment allowing the villain a chance to start breaking the bonds.

"Well, well, well, Spiderman. Shocked to see me?" The yellow suited man mocks from down below before tearing out of his webbing and sending a shock wave towards the hero, snapping his web line. 

"Not in the least, Rhino and Scorpion tried this yesterday. It's a shame you can't be as original as your suit." Spiderman taunts while shooting out another line and spotting a nearby water tower to right himself, angling himself to swing in front of a support beam. 

"Come get me Shocker! Unless you think your batteries will run out before you can get a hit in." Peter mocks as the fishnet covered man nearly growls and sends a sonic blast above the spider instead. 

"Yours might, but mine won't." Shocker replies haughtily before the blast shatters a part of the tower and Spiderman is soon lost in a flood of rushing water making its way down to the roof, a fresh wave of pain and confusion preventing him from dodging the downpour. 

"Looks like the spider really did get washed away." Shocker smirks to himself and prepares to leave while Spiderman was out of commission, at least for a while, but can't stop himself. 

"These kind of opportunities don't present themselves often." He thinks to himself, preparing his blasts to completely bring down the building, ensuring the spider would not survive the falling debris. 

Suddenly,what appears to the spider emerges from the shadows, in a black suit and towering nearly two feet above him, muscles clearly defined in a shade of blue-black. Expressionless white eyes, snake like tongue and two rows of razor sharp fangs, come right out of the yellow suited villains worst nightmares and he knows he has to act fast before he finds out if the spider was as ruthless as the last time. 

"Spiderman? I thought you retired the black suit..." Shocker replies slowly, remembering how the black suited Spiderman attempted to crush Rhino with a steel door as the grey suited villain begged for mercy or when he himself was nearly dropped off a balcony without a second thought from the 'hero'. 

"You look much better in red and blue..." The villain quips quickly in an attempt distract the hero, sending a blast directly at his chest but the jacked up Spiderman in black easily dodges the blow, baring his teeth and lets out a deep growl and letting his tongue slither out threateningly.

"WE ARE VENOM!" The black mass hisses again before webbing up the villain in a thicker, stronger form of webbing then he had seen before and unceremoniously doles out a kick to his jaw, sending him over the ledge of the building. 

Peter himself rouses to the sound of Shocker's blast, as the villain is just barely able to slip the webbing and use his gauntlets to cushion his decent, preventing his remains from decorating the pavement below. Just as Peter follows the sound, the yellow suited villain runs away and Spiderman gives a confused glance upward toward where he had stood when he hears a chilling but familiar sound. 

"THE SPIDER IS OURS!" A terrifying growl comes from deep within the monster's chest, causing the Shocker to temporarily loose his balance in the panic. 

Shocker for once is...shocked as he runs for cover, hoping that the next time he ran into the Spider he wouldn't have to deal with that... creature again. 

Meanwhile, Peter struggles under a piece of particularly heavy concrete, held down against him by the fallen steel pillar of the water tower. Unable to lift the debris covering him with strength alone, Spiderman shoots a web up towards a solid support to pull himself from underneath when the face of his greatest enemy comes into view, still watching at a far distance. 

'Venom...' Peter practically whines inside his head, the confusion and pain from the fall coupled with anti-hero's odd behavior as well as his own. The hero hastily attempt to further dislodge himself from the rubble and is partially successful until the beam that he used for support starts to tilt as well and he lets out a muted gasp. 

The light coming from the top of the collapsed ceiling nearly disappears, but before the hero can brace for impact, he hears a web line shoot out and the rubble is caught by a net of webbing. Renewing his efforts to get out from under the rubble, Peter shoots out another web line and is able to create enough force to move the steel beam, allowing for him to move the fallen concrete slab. 

Before he can celebrate however, the young hero's vision begins to swim before him and he is overpowered by a familiar scent that he could now identify as an alpha's. Now stronger than ever, the oddly comforting scent of the alpha allows his body to relax. His conscience attempts to protest as his body relaxes, but in the back of his mind, the hero feels the compulsion to allow the Alpha to come close 

'Venom.' 

He practically whines before attempting to stand while glaring ineffectually at the villain and Venom looks back at him, eyes impassive but head tilted slightly in confusion. As if he could feel Spiderman's heat and pain, the symbiote and his host step close enough to put a large clawed hand carefully caressing the back of his neck through the costume to calm him. The hero lets a surprised but pleased sigh and has to fight to not lean in and relax at the touch, trying to forget it was his greatest enemy making him feel that way.

Despite the panic at what the alpha could possibly have planned for him, the scent and contact seems to calm him exponentially to the point of allowing himself to be lifted into the alpha's arms in a bridal carry. Tucking his head beneath underneath the anti-hero's chin, the Omega is startled by a soft purr that reverberates through Venom's chest but is completely baffled by his own response. Nuzzling softly into the alpha's neck, Peter lets out a surprisingly contented sound in response while baring his neck submissively for the alpha and breathing in his comforting scent.

'Eddie...Venom...Please' He begs silently but the large man seems to have heard the plea. 

The alpha's breath catches and for a moment, Peter worries that Venom would leave him in the rubble in this state but his breathing returns to normal. A shockingly gentle set of claws caress his cheek before trailing down his neck to his recently developed bonding gland. The skin above is sensitive to the touch even through the material of his mask and Peter is unable to do much more then gasp softly and lean into the touch. The arm supporting him tightens slightly but carefully, bringing his head closer to the muscled chest and the sound of his strong heart beat calms him further until he is barely able to keep his eyes open. 

Another web line shoots out and the hero soon finds himself tucked against the anti-hero's chest again, nuzzling his head underneath his jaw and feels the familiar weightless feeling of swinging through the air. Head clearing slightly in the fresh air, Peter peers through his mask at the long tongue now caressing his mark underneath the mask but before he can question the motion, the heroes vision goes completely dark and the sounds and sights of the city disappear. 

"I'm so sorry Peter." Daredevil comforts softly, reaching out to give his shoulder another thoughtful squeeze while beginning to consider what to do about Venom when Spiderman jumps back. 

"No! It's not what you think, I promise!" Peter defends hastily. 

"He didn't touch me. But I wanted him to." Spiderman replies shamefully shaking his head as he still deals with the conflicting thoughts and sensations. 

"It only got stranger when I woke up." Peter begins again with a sigh and Daredevil raises an unseen eyebrow, worried but curious at Peter's reaction. 

Waking up suddenly a few hours later, Peter is quick to notice the absence of his mask, gloves and shoes but nothing else seems to be out of place in the rest of the room except the comforting scent still remaining. Fingers immediately flying to his neck, Peter lets out a sigh of relief to find his bonding gland untouched as well but is still surprised by the anti-heroes actions. 

Shifting to get into a more comfortable position as sharp pains and aches start to blossom in his abdomen, back and thighs, the young hero is even more surprised by the objects strewn across the top of the bed behind him and in his arms. 

"What the...." Peter comments as his eyes go wide at the items scattered across his bed come into focus, as well as a small mass in his arms. 

A pharmacy bag filled with soaps and sprays for his scent as well as pads for the slick give him pause, blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes to confirm what he was seeing was real. 

'His arch enemy was now leaving him personal hygiene items.' Peter thinks in disbelief, giving a slightly hysterical smile and a giggle. 

Even more shocking however, is the small, soft bundle cradled to his chest. Lifting it to get a closer look, Peter immediately feels the loss of the softness against his skin but he powers through and raises it above him to get a better look. A grey t-shirt with a printed ESU logo on, smelling of Venom/Eddie's signature alpha scent, newspaper ink, body spray and sweat mixed with something familiar that he could not identify, simply smelling some form of antiseptic and chemicals. 

Peter could not have been more confused, until he spots the final item on his bed and his mind goes completely black.. 

Parker-

Villain's aren't going to pass up the chance to take advantage of Spiderman in heat, especially when half your rogues are alphas. Stay home, wait out the heat or you will not have any villains left to fight. I'll stay away as long as you wait out your heat.

-Eddie/Venom

P.S. - The symbiote creates the clothes as you know, so I've left an old shirt from before the symbiote to help with the heat. I'll want it back when your heat is over. 

Eddie ... Venom...saved me...coming back...

'Please come back.' He whimpers softly while another wave of pain hits, hoping for Venom to hear him wherever he was. 

'No.' Peter groans unhappily but quickly strips down and lays back down under the covers, once again pulling the shirt close and breathing in the comforting scent while trying not to think about how much easier his heat would be if Venom was here to help him through it.

That thought alone shocks him at first but he tries to pass it off as a biological reaction, praying it would be true. 

Then everything goes black once more.


	4. Blessing or a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finally able to make his decision while Matt and Frank have a discussion about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL <3

"So he just left you there?" Daredevil questions carefully and Peter nods slowly, still looking at the New York skyline. 

"Yes, I haven't seen him for nearly a month now. I was too weak to stop a purse snatcher or even patrol that condition so he left me alone and I just tried to forget. But I can't anymore." Peter admits quietly, absentmindedly bringing his hand up to his still untouched bonding gland. 

The actions causes him to let out a soft gasp and the smell of his oncoming heat grows stronger, alerting Matt to the dire nature of the situation. Peter looks at Daredevil imploringly, both trying to gauge the other man's reaction from behind their masks. 

"What are you looking for Peter?" Matt asks sharply but not without sympathy, understanding the hero's pain more than most. 

"I don't know... Acceptance? Permission? I think...I came to you for understanding, mostly. We're connected, for life. No matter what he's done, who he's killed, or even what we've done to each other. If we bond, it's not just Eddie I'm bonding with, it's Venom too. He's my soul mate but also the darkest parts of me, and I can't hide from either anymore." Peter answers slowly but hesitantly and Matt gives him a rueful smile. 

"The first time Frank and I had a conversation about our opposing viewpoints, Frank said something that I will never forget, and I think it applies to you as well. The first time we talked, instead of just beating each other to a pulp, Frank told me I couldn't see that I was one bad day from becoming like him. And he's right." Peter looks at him sharply and the man in red continues. 

"Frank and Venom both have the choice to take the life of a criminal or take them into custody. They make the choice to kill, just as we do to save lives and allow them the chance to try again. We make that choice again and again every day, as Frank and Eddie do theirs. Soul mate or not, whether or not you choose to bond, you are still Peter Park, still Spiderman. Never forget that." 

Daredevil says with an air of finality and Spiderman sighs but nods and gets up, lending out a hand for the man to shake. 

"Thank you. I mean it." Peter says softly before jumping over the ledge once quickly, already sending out a web line.

"Don't mention it..." Matt answers back but the hero is already gone. 

'I need to talk to Frank...' Matt sighs to himself, wanting to help his conflicted friend and decides to make his way home. Hopefully Frank would be back to 'their' apartment preparing for his next 'mission'. 

"Frank?" Matt calls quietly as he enters through the window, searching for the anti-hero, when he catches the scent of gunpowder, coffee and the sharp tang of copper he had come to associate with his soul mate.

"Red. You're late." He grunts from the next room and Matt rolls his eyes before stripping out of his costume while coming toward the living room.

Dropping into the couch beside Frank, Matt can tell by the older man's actions that he was just finishing stitching up a knife wound, wrapping his forearm in protective gauze. Sensing the slight amount of blood running down to his wrist, Matt reaches forward with a nearby cloth and gently wipes the blood softly away. Feeling Frank's heartbeat slow down with his proximity, Matt gives him a soft kiss to his temple before deciding the conversation would be better for another time. 

"Do I want to know?" Frank asks in suspicion, his own soul mate smelling of another scared omega in heat. 

Matt hesitates and Frank lets out a deep growl, putting a gentle but firm hand on his knee to prevent him from avoiding the question. 

"Red. What happened?" He grunts unhappily and Matt sighs in defeat. 

"Spiderman-" Matt hears another deep growl but shakes his head and puts a steadying hand on The Punisher's shoulder, glaring at the injured man. 

"As I was saying, Spiderman needed advice. He came to talk to me. Omega to omega." Matt says truthfully with a sigh, knowing he couldn't hide it from his mate after the bonding. 

"I thought he was a beta." Frank questions suspiciously and Matt nods, "He was, but his mutation caused him to present as an omega later in life. He just found his soul mate and he wanted my advice." Frank gives him a knowing look but nods, pulling Matt closer to feel the lawyer's skin against his own. 

"Venom." He says plainly and Matt looks at him in shock, but before he can verbalize his surprise, Frank begins. 

"For the last four or five months, Venom has been a silent partner, attempting to earn his title as "The Lethal Protector" without drawing attention to himself. But in the last two, he spends a full week out of New York. No killing, no protecting, just locking himself in solitary like other alphas that have issues with control. At first I thought he might be an omega going into heat, but he's definitely protecting his omega from himself. Now we know why both of them have been acting strange." Frank lets out a gruff laugh before moving to nuzzle beneath Matt's jaw, scraping the stubble against his skin and causing the blind man to gasp at the feeling. 

"So the little spider needed relationship advice." He smirks good naturedly and smirks against his skin, attempting to give his soul mate more comforting contact. 

"If it makes you feel any better Red, Venom came to me a few nights ago. He knows Peter's heat is coming and wanted to know what to do. He doesn't want to take advantage of Peter but if he stays away again, he could hurt him worse by letting the heat take over." Frank admits truthfully but not without compassion and the red haired man smiles softly down at the brunette. 

"Soul mates don't necessarily mean a good relationship or happy ending. But sometimes it can. I hope they're able to see that. Even if it takes them as long as it took us." 

"I hope so too. They've already lost a lot. I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to them as it did to us. Loosing Electra and Maria made us who we are, but they were still our soul mates. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Frank admits after a moment of silence. 

"I hope they are as ... compatible as we are. Even with their differences. I would hate to see the little spider become as fanatical as brock or I. Or Venom to start insulting criminals while he leaves a note from 'your friendly neighborhood alien.'

"I hate to say it, but you're right. Sometimes." Matt says smugly with a small laugh before being grabbed unceremoniously and dragged off to the bedroom. 

"Come on Altar Boy, time to think about us, not the kids. I'll show you just how compatible we are." He purrs softly, kissing down to Matt's bonding gland before giving him a soft bite above his mark. 

"I think you have a deal." Matt says slightly breathless before using his skills to have Frank flat on his back in seconds. 

"As long as you agree to my terms..." Matt teases and the pair spends the rest of the night reassuring each other of each others presence and health while enjoying the others company for the brief time they had together before their next separate missions.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop a few blocks away, a dual minded figure with a single shadow scans the night for his wanting mate. Smelling his heat and wanting the smaller male with ever part of Venom and Eddie to join his mate and take him through the heat. Imagining his lithe body underneath him as he thrusts into Peter wildly, wanting to claim the spider as his own for the symbiote and himself. First, he would find him and make sure his little spider was willing and able to accept him. Then he would slowly make Peter beg and plead for his touch and finally, he would mark, mate and claim his spider so that the brunette and everyone else knew exactly who he belonged to. 

Venom!


	5. Coming to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Peter reluctantly accept their fate and take the first step to becoming bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write faster ;) THANK YOU!

After his meeting with Murdoch, Spiderman quickly swings back to the direction of Aunt May's apartment and once again stops by his bundle of clothes. Relieved to not see or sense anyone to watch him dress in civilian clothes, he almost doesn't notice the thicker webbing attached to his own, keeping a note in place on top of the bundle of clothes. 

'What the...' Peter questions as his gloved fingers pull on a note webbed to the bundle, Venom's scent now enveloping the small alleyway. 

Parker- 

We're running out of time. Staying away from each other is only making it worse for you and I. It's been a long time since I wanted you to be in pain and now I can't stand it because of our bond. Come to the apartment.

P.S. - Leave the shirt, you can keep it.

-Venom

Underneath the note is an address for the apartment Venom wanted him to go to and for a moment, he considers ripping the note up and forgetting this had ever happened but he can't. The tingle and emerging pain get more intense and Peter realizes there was no way he could avoid Venom for his entire heat, as it gets worse and worse with every passing moment. 

'Come here Spider...We're waiting for you...We need you..." Venom's voice insists softly and Peter groans at the effect his voice has on the rest of his body, especially with the sybiotes begging tone. 

'Venom- I...I have to call Aunt May first. Then I'll come...I need you too..." Peter admits painfully and he swears  
he can almost feel Venom's approval through the bond. 

'I know. Call Aunt May so she doesn't worry for you. You can tell her where you'll be staying if you want but you should come quick. Other alphas are going to start reacting to you now. Web sling here just to be safe.' He adds after a moment in Eddie's voice and Peter nods unseen, grabbing his clothes while heading to the roof of the nearest tall building. 

"Aunt May? I don't think I'll be home for a few days..."

At Venom's Apartment 

'Spider is coming!' The symbiote nearly hums in excitement and after three months, Eddie is still slightly confused by the creatures renewed obsession and excitement for reuniting with their Spider, despite now being soul mates. Feeling Eddie's continued confusion, Venom explains as much as the symbiote was willing to admit. 

'He's ours now. The spider has already bonded with us and now we can have all of him. Think! An omega like you always wanted, who will accept both of us and is made for us in every way. He'll be completely ours after tonight.' The symbiote adds in an almost gleeful manner and Eddie simply shakes his head while making another round of the apartment. 

Despite neither Venom, Eddie or Peter admitting it out loud, Brock knew exactly what this was. Not just helping Peter through the heat, or bonding them to keep them stable and connected, although that was what both humans had been hoping for at first, but something else entirely. As furious as he was at the symbiote's involvement in making Peter his soul mate, as well as the plans that he had for the both of them, Eddie can't help but feel a little bit of guilty pleasure and comfort knowing that because of the symbiote, THEIR Spider would stay beside them now, no matter what. 

Peter was theirs and soon he would be able to mark and mate his own. Forever if they could. His heat and compatibility with them would make sure of it. 

With a small, if slightly dark smile on his face, the former journalist makes sure to bolt and secure all possible entrances except the window, getting ready to seal them in for the week due to the magnitude of Peter's scent. Going around the apartment, they make sure that the apartment has enough supplies to last for the week including food, bedding and towels as well as clearing the final items out of his closet. 

Replacing them with his softest remaining clothes, bedding and a few mattresses to make a nest for the young hero, he feels the almost weightless feeling in his body as excitement of what was to come takes over. Sensing his mates discomfort, Venom attempts to send comforting waves through the slowly developing bond before feeling shock as he feels the faint sensation of Peter trying figure out how to comfort him as well.

With both himself and the symbiote focusing to slow Peter's heart rate and pulse, Venom nearly jumps up at the sound of someone entering through the window. Preparing to storm the living room and have the intruder plummet the eight stories below, Venom charges forward but is quickly hit once again by his mates comforting scent and can't stop himself. 

"Spider..." Venom practically purrs, circling the hero slowly while attempting to calm him through the bond, wanting him to be as receptive as he was. 

"Venom." He breathes softly, not sure of what to do next but for once, he decides to follow Venom's lead. 

Slowly making his way closer as well before they both stand in front of one another breathlessly. Eyes impassive beneath their masks while the heat rages through both of them, they both hesitate to take the next step until another wave hits the younger man. Despite both of their hesitation, as soon as Venom feels the pain through their bond, he instinctively steps forward and caresses Peter's cheek, trailing the claws once again down to his bonding gland over the suit. 

"Please..." Peter begs softly, reaching up to pull off his mask while he waits for whatever comes next with wide brown eyes staring at the wanting symbiote. 

Deciding the face of Venom would make him uncomfortable at first, Eddie and the Symbiote agree to reveal Eddie's form for their first joining, knowing that it would make their Spider more at ease until he was ready to fully accept Venom as Eddie and the symbiote.

"Yes. Be patient, my Spider." Venom growls softly before allowing the symbiote to pull back and reveal Eddie's face followed by the rest of his body, the older man dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt the color of the symbiote. 

"Peter. Look at me." The alpha commands softly, bringing his other hand to the hero's cheek and Peter nods slightly before looking up into his deep blue eyes, wanting to feel as safe as both of them wanted him to. 

"Do you want this?" He asks suddenly and Peter looks at the alpha in shock, but quickly replies.

"We don't have much of a choice. Do you?" Peter says with a raised eyebrow and Eddie grunts, his eyes now piercing the young hero's own.

"I do have a choice. Even though I didn't want it at first, I want this. And you." The larger brunet growls possessively before leaning down and pulling Peter in for a passionate but gentle kiss, quickly nipping at his bottom lip teasingly to get the smaller man to open up. 

Peter gasps slightly into the kiss, allowing Eddie's tongue entrance as Eddie holds him tighter to his muscled form. After a moment, Eddie breaks off the kiss to look into Peter's eyes for confirmation as the smaller man looks up at him with a surprised but almost enraptured expression.

"Do you?" He asks with a surprising amount of venerability and Peter looks at him in a slightly shy manner and carefully considers his answer the best he could with the heat burning through him. 

"Yes." He says quietly but confidently, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against his lips before baring his neck submissively, knowing that despite his reservations, this was who he was supposed to bond with. 

"Good. You're mine now." Eddie growls again with an air of finality, winding his arms around the smaller man and webbing the window shut before lifting the hero and carrying him to the bedroom. 

"I'll prove it." He purrs against Peter's exposed neck after giving a soft bite. 

"Please..." Peter begs and Venom can't resist any longer. He was finally going to claim the Spider as his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Peter finally cement their bond and new revelations come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE! The comments and Kudos have definitely kept me stay with this story.

The Spider was now theirs. 

Both Eddie and the symbiote feel a surge of triumph as the words reverberate through both of their minds, letting out another pleased purr but attempts to put his focus on the Spider currently in his arms. Carrying him towards the bedroom, still placing soft bites and licks along his bonding gland, Eddie pulls the still pliant Peter closer while pulling back enough to claim his lips in a gently dominating kiss. Winding his arms and legs around the former villain, Peter can't help but enjoy not only the desire directed at him coming from his mate but the surprising amount of passion and want as he is pressed up against the wall of the bedroom. 

Breathless from the feeling of his former enemy claiming him in this way, Spiderman is not sure if he will survive going further and bonding to them permanently but the heat just makes him want the it more. The taller man rocks his hips into Peter, unable to do anything more than moan as the smaller man is quickly pinned back to the wall. The taller man groans himself, wishing the young Spider did not effect them in this way but it was futile. Even with the sybiote's attempt to keep his alpha instincts from clawing out and scaring the Spider before they could bond, Eddie finds himself nearly powerless against Peter once again as the younger man writhes and moans beneath him. 

Realizing the younger man was still in his probably still damp suit, the taller man turns them around while hungrily sweeping his tongue into the younger man's mouth and kneels on the bed with Peter still in his arms. Pinning Peter to the bed with his hips, Eddie quickly descends on the smaller hero, kissing him passionately while maneuvering himself between the hero's thighs. Seeing Peter's skin flushed and breathing labored, Eddie pulls back for a moment to gauge the smaller man's reaction, looking into his blown pupils mirroring his own for confirmation. Peter's eyes are glassy and he absentmindedly chases Eddie's lips but the older man holds him down. 

"Do you still want this? No turning back after this, you're going to mine forever Peter." He questions carefully, already feeling his slick through the sybiote's replicated clothing and the Spider's suit. Making him nearly feral with lust, growing with the increasingly potent smell coming from his future mate he can barely stand it when Peter begs again. 

"Yes. Eddie...V-Venom. Please. I need you both." Peter begs softly, looking imploringly up into Eddie's eyes before attempting to arch up to meet his lips, unintentionally rubbing his hard length against the antihero's own. 

"Spider!" Venom's voice hisses, pinning the hero down against the mattress and rutting against him while capturing his mouth again in a rough kiss. 

Peter moans loudly into the kiss, attempting to push back the though of how much he enjoyed allowing himself to be dominated by his once greatest enemy. Still, the feeling that he could have someone who he could share both lives with, a mate to take him through his heats and most of all, someone who couldn't be hurt by himself or others wanting to hurt him was a tempting life that he couldn't deny he had always wanted. 

Carefully pulling his hands away, Eddie looks down at his future mate with hunger and want before slowly starting to kiss down his next once again until he leaves another soft bite to his bonding gland. The smaller male gasps and arches at the touch, reaching up to his collar to allow the suit to loosen it to be removed. The antihero pulls back in surprise and Peter lets out a needy whine while attempting to pull him closer. 

"It feels so good...but it hurts not to have you inside..." Peter looks up nervously but all Venom can do is let out a slight purr, gently stroking the younger man's brown hair to comfort the panting omega. 

"Then I'll make it so it doesn't hurt anymore. I promise. Just stay with me Spider." He croons gently, pleased by the Peter's look of utter abandon before becoming nearly ecstatic as his Spider starts attempting to slide the costume down past his shoulders.

Helping the younger man remove the suit, the older man takes the time to fully admire Peter for himself as the symbiote pulls back to leave the alpha in only his jeans. Peter looks up at him, nearly mesmerized as well until the next wave hits and he reaches up and pulls Eddie back down for a hungry kiss. The older man smirks against his lips in triumph, pressing Peter back down onto the mattress while starting to explore his skin, focusing on his chest at first. Teasing, stroking and memorizing every mark, bruise and scar, some of them even coming from himself, Eddie feels a tense moment of hesitation knowing how badly he had hurt the smaller man in the past but both the symbiote as well as Peter himself attempt to allay his fears. 

'You'll hurt him more if you stop...' The symbiote nearly growls from inside his mind while Peter looks up at him imploringly.

"You won't hurt me. I wouldn't have come if I thought you would, even with the heat." Peter says pointedly, still panting but eyes clear and focused. 

Nodding sharply, Eddie leans down to bring their lips together again and continues his ministrations, hands now sliding down to his hips, causing Peter to let out a sharp gasp and claw at his back. 

"Please Eddie...My alpha." Peter begs once again and the former journalist can't stop the growl that tearing his way out of his throat. 

"Peter...My omega." Eddie growls softly, breaking off the kiss to start kissing down the expanse of the smaller man's neck, leaving bites and bruises in their wake. 

Biting further down to his bonding gland, Eddie gives it a sharp bite without breaking the skin and continues on downward to the younger man's sensitive nipples. Hearing all the pleased sighs and moans, Eddie grins with victory, now taking the sensitive nubs into his mouth until they are both swollen and sore. Slowly biting and kissing further down, the older man soon gets to Peter's boxers and starts to slide them down when he is stopped by a short but loud gasp. Just before he can pull back, he feels a powerful hand gently but firmly holding his head in place while a broken voice responds, pleading softly. 

"Feels good. Don't stop." Not being able to argue with that, the antihero continues until the omega is finally stripped of the last remaining article of clothing. 

Feeling the pain once again ripple through the still forming bond, Eddie quickly grasps his cock and starts a slow stroking motion while trailing the other hand between his thighs. The pain seems to have disappeared for now, but the threat of it returning or getting worse lets Eddie know it was time. Gently stroking the skin beneath his sack, the older man gently encircles Peter's twitching hole, feeling the slick now nearly pouring out of him. Peter nods in approval, calmed by all the skin to skin contact yet still craves more. Pulling on the taller man's jeans to get them to come off, the symbiote responds immediately and pulls back, revealing Eddie's bare form as well as he arches over Peter's body to give him a passionate kiss. 

Using the kiss as a distraction, Eddie slowly slides a finger inside to prepare his Spider for more and groans at the tightness surrounding him, knowing that the feeling would be increased tenfold when he actually claimed his mate. Hearing nothing but moans and pleased exclamations of his name, Eddie adds the second finger but Peter's skin starts heating to an unnatural temperature, signaling that they did not have much time left. 

"Eddie...Please it hurts..." Peter practically whines and the older man nods, quickly but gently scissoring his fingers to open him up until Peter starts thrusting him in tandem again. 

Pulling back, Eddie looks down at Peter's flushed and panting form and feels another rush of excitement and possessiveness coming from not only him but the symbiote as well. Trying to focus, Eddie takes a deep breath before looking into Peter's eyes imploringly. 

"I promise, it'll feel better soon." The older man says softly, nearly purring into the others neck while giving soft kisses beneath his jaw. 

Reaching down between them again, he slowly parts the other man's legs wider while lining the head of cock to his wanting entrance and checks one last time for confirmation. Before he can ask verbally, Peter gives out a groan of disapproval and thrusts his hips downwards, the tip now pressing tightly against his twitching hole. 

"Fuck! Peter!" Eddie practically growls before pinning the smaller man down and thrusting in firmly to the hilt. Taking another deep breath and stilling his hips, Eddie looks down at his wanting mate with disbelief and wonder as Peter starts attempting to move himself, pulling the older man down for a heated kiss. 

"Move! Please!" Peter moans against his lips and Eddie can only let out another harsh growl before obeying his sweet omega.

Pulling out halfway, Eddie drives into Peter over again and again as he gets the younger man used the feeling while trying to control himself at the same time. Eddie is nearly breathless as his mate, using every ounce of control he had to stop himself from simply pinning Peter down and fucking him into the mattress. The alpha instincts soon start to seep through to the symbiote and Eddie can feel the symbiote creeping back to cover his skin and immediately begins to overwhelm the symbiote with fear and panic of Peter running away before they were fully joined. 

'We'll start slow. Besides, Spider is OURS.' He reminds with a growl in the back of his mind and Eddie agrees hesitantly. 

"Eddie? Why did you stop-oh." Peter looks up at him with wide eyes at the lust and need seen in Eddie's face while he felt the barely held control start to snap as the older man's feral need becomes apparent. 

"Eddie. Stop." Peter commands with a moan and immediately the taller man attempts to slink back but the smaller man holds him in place. 

"I have an idea." He says plainly before giving the older man a surprisingly sweet smile and wraps his leg around Eddies before making him roll over quickly with Peter in his lap. 

Eddie's eyes widen immediately but his Spider is not deterred, shifting around until he was on his knees and poised above the taller man's large cock. Peter himself is surprised by how much he craved to have him inside as well and immediately starts to lower himself down on to Eddie's leaking tip before hiving out a frustrated huff. Tilting his hips, Peter takes the rest of Eddie's swollen length in one move and the larger man howls beneath him, hands immediately finding his hips and starts to thrust up wildly while holding the smaller man's hips down. 

"Fuck..." Eddie moans out brokenly, attempting to regain some control of the alpha that begins emerging but it's too much. 

Peter's heat, scent and affection for him in that moment when coupled with the symbiote's insistence and his own darker need to have the Spider completely his in every way, finally snap the last remaining threads of control and he finally lets go. Leaning up quickly while still impaling Peter on his cock, Eddie increase the rhythm and depth until he can tell he's hit the right spot.

"I'm so close!" Peter cries out into his shoulder, about to reach down to stroke his cock but a tendril shoots out and pins both of his hands behind Eddie's neck. 

"You're going to come on my cock alone Sssspider..." Venom growls roughly and stops his ministrations while holding the smaller man's hips in place. 

At the alpha's insistence, Peter stops attempting to struggle with the bonds before looking up with need clear in his eyes 

"FUCK! EDDIE PLEASE!" Peter nearly screams, clenching so deliciously around him and Eddie smirks into his neck, moaning and growling sweet praises for his little Spider. 

"You're doing so good for me little Spider... All mine." He growls possessively, enjoying the feeling of his omega clenching tightly around him as he thrusts roughly inside, every moan and plead for him egging him and the symbiote on. 

Feeling that both of them are close, Venom decides it was time to truly mark the Spider as his. The people of New York would see Peter as Eddie Brock's mate but the criminal underworld would soon know that the Spider was not to be touched, as he belonged to Venom. Giving the younger man a gentle but passionately kiss to his lips while still thrusting into him toughly, Eddie's lips travel down to beneath his jaw before he growls in Peter's ear. 

"Mine!" He growls roughly and continues kissing and biting his way down to his bonding gland. 

"Yours! Forever! Please...Eddie - Venom!" He cries out desperately and the symbiote roars with triumph inside Eddie's mind at the small Spider's words. 

Giving a large grunt in response, he pulls Peter tighter to his body and brings him down further on his cock as his knot starts to expand. Giving deep but slow thrusts, Eddie latches his teeth to Peter's bonding gland but doesn't bite down right away, waiting until Peter was fully knotted. The younger man attempts to grind his hips against the older man's to receive for friction but Eddie holds his hips down. 

"Are you ready?" Eddie questions and Peter nods frantically into his shoulder. 

"Yours." Peter repeats breathlessly, trying to breathe as the knot slowly starts to stretch him open even further. 

After a few slow, gentle thrusts , the knot finally fully breaches his twitching hole and they both let out a groan of relief. 

"Bite me..." Peter pleads softly, the heat now becoming too much and the need for Eddie to claim him becomes almost unbearable. 

"With pleasure." Eddie growls and resumes his rough steady pace, bringing Peter closer and closer to release until Eddie's teeth break through the skin. 

"Eddie! Venom..." He moans roughly, writhing in the older man's arms. As he rides through his high, Eddie hits his release as well, as the tightness of Peter around his cock becomes too much. 

As he holds Peter through the aftershock, Eddie's seed shoots deep into his mate while he continues thrusting gently, the symbiote taking over to make sure his seed took, ensuring that the Spider was not only claimed in every way but also so that Peter would never be apart from him. 

"Mine..." He purrs softly into Peter's neck as he licks up the blood and shifts them around to curl around his newly claimed mate. 

"Yours..." Peter replies sleepily and curls further into his embrace. 

"Goodnight my Little Spider." He purrs softly against his ear and Peter gives him a gentle kiss to his chest. 

"Goodnight my Venom. My mate."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Spiderman deal with the consequences of his decision while Venom plots his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! The comments and Kudos have meant a lot.

Waking up with someone wrapped around him was definitely a new situation for Peter. A pleasant one, until he realized who's arms he had woken up in. Eddie. Venom.

Attempting to slowly slide his way out of the alpha's arms, Peter is shocked by the man's possessive grasp as he weakly attempts to move away, still to tired and dazed from the last weeks evens to think about making an escape at this point. Figuring Eddie and Venom would not hurt him as his mate until the heat had fully passed, Peter simply makes himself comfortable once again as the feeling of fire through his skin finally starts to fade to a pleasant and comforting warmth under the blankets. 

Until a large hand starts to stroke his stomach and a set of lips and teeth behind him start to tease at his bonding gland while breathing in the scent of their bond. Peter attempts to shift around to get a better look at his mate's face, hoping for some malice or evil expression to explain how both of them came together in such an intimate way, but all Peter can see is a soft look of affection and satisfaction on the alpha's face. Before he can further into deciphering the man's motives, a small tendril reaches from Eddie's arm to wrap around the smaller man's wrist. 

'Ssssspider? Why would you want to leave us? We've become your alpha. You are ours...' Thy symbiote questions with a growl that reverberates through the mental link. 

'I'm your mate. Not your captive.' Peter responds firmly, causing the tendril to start to loosen but Eddie grasps his wrist, connecting part of the symbiote to encircle both of their wrists like a bracelet with a length of the symbiote connecting them, ignoring Peter's panicked look. 

"I know that Peter. But until at least your heat is over, you're staying here." He says with an air of finality, distracting the hero from his discomfort of having the symbiote against his skin once more with calming strokes to his back.

"At least?" Peter questions hesitantly and Eddie gives him a hungry smile, making the smaller hero look him in the eyes. 

"It's safer for you to be here with an alpha that is your mate then just wandering around while your pheromones attract every alpha in a 10 block radius. Besides, we're not done yet." He purrs enticingly, "Unless the heat has worn off already...Then I'm definitely going to make sure you stay here." He trails off with a mischievous but affectionate smile, tracing small circles on his stomach. 

Peter lets out a choked sound, turning to his mate with a look of fear as he realizes that the former villain was right, while Eddie takes immediate offence to as he witnesses Peter's negative reaction to their possible child. Of course the Spider wouldn't accept it yet, but he would. They would make sure of it, no matter what.

'Shhhhh Sssspider. You worry too much. We will take care of you... Alwaysssss.' Venom attempts to soothe through the bond.

"No." He responds softly with disbelief out loud but still doesn't make a move to leave the bed or Eddie, looking at the older male with concern and a hint of disbelief. Eddie takes this as a go ahead to bring Peter closer to his chest, giving him a soft kiss to the top of his head and resting his hand on top of Peter's. 

"I'm not saying you are, little Spider. You and I are both far beyond the typical alpha and omega biology. What you need right now is rest, food, water and probably a shower." He says gently before looking away with slight color to his cheeks, absentmindedly stroking his wrist above the symbiote strand while sending comforting waves through it. 

Despite his confusion surrounding everything to do with their relationship, Eddie was his alpha and the flush on the usually calm yet dangerous features gives him pause. 

'So he was just as new to this as he was ...' Peter thinks to himself before Eddie shifts them around so Peter was nearly laying on top of the older man and forces him to look him in the eye. 

Peter gives him a confused but sharp look in return and Eddie smiles ruefully before looking away. 

"I made you a nest in the closet." He says without meeting Peter's eyes and he can feel the blush coming from both of them as well as the heat almost radiating from the symbiote tendril wrapped around their wrists. 

Silence spans between the two until Eddie starts to sit up but Peter quickly pushes him back down and looks into his eyes to determine his intentions. The shock of the statement does not wear off for the young hero, but he pushes for answers none the less. 

"This is your den?" He questions slowly, not believing Eddie would actually allow himself to be tethered to a particular location. Especially for him, even if he was biologically compelled to do so. 

"No. I am your alpha now, this is our den." He says in a low tone before sliding the hand resting on his hip back his stomach. "Even if you're not carry-" He pauses for a second at his Spider's harsh look but continues after making small patterns on his skin, giving him a disappointed look in return. 

"Even if you're not happy about it, you are my mate Peter. My omega. Part of being an alpha is taking care of their omega, making a safe den and a comfortable nest for when you do carry my pups. I'm sorry you didn't have as much of a choice as I did." He ends with a slightly offended tone and starts to get up again, wanting to leave the Spider to think it over.

Before Eddie can detangle himself, Peter once again attempts to stop him from moving from the bed and in a moment of primal fear of his alpha leaving, Peter surges forward for a fierce kiss while clasping Eddie's hand to show his intention. The taller man responds immediately, intertwining one hand with his omega's while using the other to tangle in Peter's hair and deepen the kiss. Eddie is able to once again feel the need and heat racing through Peter's mind and body as well as being able to feel the growing affection between the two as a result of their bond. Or at least so they both believed. After breaking off after a few minutes, with both Eddie and Peter ready to continue their activities, Eddie stops the smaller male as he starts to lean down once again with hesitation.

"I can feel you want to say something Peter." Eddie prompts softly, sliding the hand in his hair down to the small of his back with an almost anxious expression.

Despite all that had occurred, the odd wave of protectiveness flooding their bond through Eddie AND the symbiote make Peter relax slightly, allowing himself to curl into Eddie's embrace and admit what he had been feeling since he arrived.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't have a choice. As I said when I came yesterday, I did and ... I do choose to stay. For now." He says softly with a smirk and Eddie lets out a pleased purr as Peter leans down to give him a soft peck. 

"I'm happy to hear that little Spider." He smiles brightly at the smaller hero before sitting up to give him a passionate kiss.

Responding after a moment of surprise, Peter immediately kisses back and clutches at Eddie's shoulders while the older man's hand move to his hip, surprised but excited by the pleasure that quickly spikes through him at Eddie's touch. Eddie lets out another pleased purr at the younger man's reaction and flips them both over to continue his exploration of his mates body and hopefully soon, their bond. Once the bond was fully formed, they would be able to feel everything from Peter. 

Giving the smaller man a soft bite to his bonding gland followed by another passionate kiss, Eddie prepares to pull off the blanket to allow him to enjoy the sight of the rest of his mate again, savoring the feeling of having all of Peter to mate and mark. 

"So beautiful..." Venom's voice growls against Peter's throat and the smaller man lets out a small moan until both are hit with a familiar alpha scent. 

"MINE!" He roars angrily, shielding Peter with the blanket and standing up, now fully suited as the symbiote covers him in seconds. 

Peter's spider sense starts to go haywire as he can feel the tension and panic on both ends until the cause is revealed, but Eddie retracts his hand from Peter's and removes the symbiote strand from his wrist. The loss of the symbiote against hi skin leaves an almost empty feeling, but the removal allows his spider sense to stop as he realizes who has arrived. 

"Not now..." Peter groans and Venom's eyes narrow threateningly at the intruder.

"Hello tall, dark and menacing. What poor omega did you force to-" The merc with the mouth is suddenly thrown to the wall with enough force that cause Deadpool's back to snap briefly while the black suited man stands over him menacingly with a foot to his neck. 

"Deadpool! Stay away from my omega! The Spider is mine. BY CHOICE!" Venom roars angrily at the insinuation.

Peter is not sure whether to step in or just hide but Venom's murderous feelings bleeding though their bond give him the push to jump out of the bed with the blanket wrapped around him. 

"Wade! What are you doing here??" Peter nearly screeches behind Venom, who growls threateningly in response while Wade starts attempting to advance forward on the ground, sending a wink to Peter. 

"Baby boy! If you wanted an alpha, all you had to do was ask. I'd love to be your alpha." Deadpool smirks from beneath the mask as Venom gives him a swift hit to the jaw.

"So that's how you like them Spidey. Fanged and dangerous. Not to mention drooling." Deadpool says with a laugh after popping his jaw back in place.

Venom gives him a glare followed by a harsh kick to the knee as the symbiote pulls away to reveal his face while he lifts him up and backs Deadpool into the window frame. Knowing he really did not want a confrontation now, especially while only covered in a blanket, Peter quickly makes his way to Venom's side and stands between the two anti-heroes. 

"He's right Wade. Venom is my mate, Eddie and the symbiote, I choose this. Them. Your my friend Wade. Just try to be happy for me and Eddie, I'll talk to you after ... I'll talk to you in a few days." Peter sighs, attempting to will away the merc to spare himself the embarrassment.

"Deadpool. Out. Now. Or you leave in enough pieces that it'll take a week for you to recover." Venom growls angrily, stepping in front of Peter and glaring down at the merc. 

"Fine! But we're still talking about this later, I want details Baby Boy, like how big is his-" Peter quickly presses the button on Wade's belt, silencing the room and leaving him and Venom alone once again. 

"That was-" Peter starts out but Eddie shakes his head and the older man simply pushes Peter back towards the bed, lifting him into his arms and giving him a rough bite to his shoulder.

"Another alpha tired to take you from me." Eddie growls before laying Peter down and unwrapping him from the blanket. 

"That's not exactly what-" Before he can get any further, Eddie once again leans down to give him a forceful kiss before starting to bite and kiss down his neck to his bonding glad, teeth starting to sharpen and grow similar to the symbiote's. 

"But I'm not complaining..." Peter whimpers out at Eddie's teeth graze the still sensitive bite on his neck, moaning softly as Eddie begins to tease and stroke all over the smaller hero's body. 

"Good." Eddie purrs in satisfaction, kissing the mark again before forcing Peter to look him in the eyes. 

"Who do you belong to Peter?" Eddie questions softly but in a demanding tone, fingernails now turning to claws as they gently trail down Peter's chest, careful to simply scratch and mark instead of drawing blood.

"You! Eddie... I belong to you." Peter is barely able to whimper out, the bites and touches starting the flame anew under his skin, the aching feeling of needing to be filled climbing with every second. 

Venom growls darkly before the symbiote covers Eddie's face until only Venom remains, staring down at the smaller man impatiently. 

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO SSSSSPIDER?" He growls again, before clamping down on his Spider's bonding glad with his fangs and marking Peter for Venom as well.

"VENOM!" Peter screams before his vision goes white, immediately cumming hard on to both of their chests untouched. 

Venom purrs contentedly as the Spider starts to come down from his high, breathing heavily into Venom's neck and absentmindedly stroking the back of his neck, trying to get the former villain closer. Venom smiles indulgently at the spent hero and uses the symbiote top clean them both off before moving down to kiss and lick at the now once again tender area. Giving his Spider a passionate kiss to his lips, Peter arches up to kiss back passionately as possible as his body starts to protest. The need for Venom inside him abates only slightly but the tiredness begins to take over after the week's events. Twin tendrils from Venom's back shoot out and start to stroke the rest of his body while his clawed hands cover the rest, the symbiote enjoying the feeling of their Spider's skin underneath theirs but the tiredness and relaxing waves radiating from Peter make the symbiote sigh internally and move to lay beside him, willing the symbiote to retreat again. 

"My omega..." Eddie whispers reverently, never thinking he would ever be lucky enough to find another omega, especially one who was so compatible with himself and the symbiote. 

Despite his and the Spider's reservations, the bond had taken and he can feel the link between the two of them growing stronger with every passing hour, allowing Eddie to feel the growing affection he could feel for his mate start to be reflected back to him. 

'Spider will be completely ours soon. He feels both of us, how much we want him and want to take care of him. He'll want to stay with us no matter what. He belongs to Venom now." The symbiote purrs happily within Eddie's mind and the former journalist agrees with a satisfied grin, shifting to pull the blanket on top of Peter without waking him. 

'Peter is our omega. He is ours. Forever.' He agrees smugly and turns over to start running his hand through Peter's hair reverently while pulling him close, pleased as Peter once again curls into his embrace. 

As if still awake, Peter reaches out for Eddie's wrist as he absentmindedly feels for the older man's hand and Venom can't help the feral smile that appears as he allows the symbiote to reach forward toward the sleeping man and wrap around his wrist once again while he intertwines their fingers.

"Mine..." Venom purrs out loud one final time, giving Peter a gentle kiss to his forehead and pulling him closer, knowing that once Peter's heat passed, the challenges for their bond would truly begin. 

But no matter what, his Spider would soon truly belong to him. 

Forever.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter slowly accepts then defends the bond between Eddie, Venom and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! As much as I can anyways, work has been crazy and my laptop died. I love you all and appreciate your support everyday.

Waking up again with Eddie was ... comfortable, at least this time. A warm arm wrapped firmly around his waist, a steady heartbeat in synch with his own and a soft kiss to the crown of his head before a slight purr escapes from his chest. The warm feelings and sensations gently rouse him further and Eddie looks down at him with an indulgent smile that he returns shyly. The older man leans down for a soft kiss, gently stroking the slowly heating skin once again and Peter moans quietly but simply curls closer for the moment, wanting to further get used to the feeling of the other man physically as well as emotionally. Peter knows he belongs to himself as much as he had before the bonding, but in that moment, he knows he belongs to Eddie just the same. 

"Peter... You're heating up again..." Eddie purrs gently into his neck, carefully slipping his hand beneath the blanket and resting on his hip, in a mix of suggestion and restraint. 

Cupping his chin gently, Eddie tilts Peter's head up until he looks him in the eyes again. Peter's breathing starts to become labored at the sight of the now alpha black eyes staring back at him. The younger man sees a similar reaction from Eddie and blushes furiously but meets his gaze. 

"I know. I want to stay with you." He says quietly and the alpha growls with approval, sliding his hand down in between Peter's legs and gives him slow but firm strokes in approval. 

"My little Spider." He moans happily before sliding the blanket down all the way and finally viewing his prize in all it's glory without needing to rush. 

"I'm 22! I'm not little-" Peter protests with a gasp and a hot blush but Eddie simply quickens his movements while sliding another hand down to tease his still sensitive and wanting hole. 

"I mean ompared to me?" He laughs softly before removing his hands to pin his wrists, large muscles flexing as Peter makes a half hearted attempt to break free. 

Shifting his weight to hold the smaller man down, he gives him a hungry kiss while rocking against him teasingly and Peter pouts ineffectually after Eddie pulls back. 

"I can still beat you." He grumbles and Eddie realizes he may have hit a sensitive topic and immediately lets go, giving his mate a careful kiss to his knuckles. 

"I know Peter, I've seen it." He comforts gently before pulling him close again.

"It's just that I sometimes forget how small you are compared to me even without the symbiote. It just makes me what to protect you more. Even if you don't need it." He ends honestly and Peter is able to smile softly. 

"I appreciate it." He says with a smirk before disappearing beneath the covers to start to tease the older man.

The older man lets out a pleased growl and slips his hand down to slide a gentle hand through his hair. 

"Peter you don't have to-" He protests softly before Peter cuts him off with a soft, warm tongue to the base of his cock followed by the entire head slowly and carefully being enveloped by Peter's mouth and throat as the smaller man's hands attempt to stroke the rest. 

Attempting to still his hips, Eddie continues to take deep breaths while pulling his hands away to prevent him from holding his head down and Peter stops, head popping back up from underneath the blanket with a lustful yet disappointed. Eddie quickly pulls him back up for a kiss and strokes the skin above his hips in a mix of a soothing and teasing gesture. 

"This week is supposed to be about you. As much as I would love to have you like this, your heat is getting worse again." He explains carefully, slowly sliding his hand between the smaller man's thighs once again, biting his lip as the smell and feeling of Peter's slick against his skin cause the beast to come fourth again.

Peter huffs in disappointment and Eddie flips them over, pinning his wrists once again before smirking. 

"I suppose we could both get what we want." He teases carefully, looking down at Peter with a surprisingly affectionate look before waiting for his response. 

"I suppose we can..." Peter teases before attempting to lean up for a soft kiss after nodding, feeling another shiver as the ink like black of his pupils once again take over his iris. 

Sliding his hand down between his legs once again, Eddie slowly starts to probe the smaller mans slick hole, teasing as much as stretching the young Spider to make him moan and beg again. Peter seems to understand and tries to move again but Eddie stops at his insistence. 

"Are you ok?" Eddie asks carefully, taking the pressure off his wrists but Peter nods furiously before blushing crimson.

"I... I like it. I feel...Safe." He says with a mix of embarrassment and confusion. 

The alpha beneath growls in approval as he'd been slowly gaining the Spider's trust, tightening his grip once again and leaning down for a soft bite to his shoulder to keep him in place. Continuing to tease his mate, Eddie enters the third finger and Peter gasps but bucks forward and looks up at Eddie imploringly as the waves of his heat begin again. 

"Eddie..." Peter begs softly and the older man groans, already craving the feeling of Peter's tight heat around him. 

"Of course my Spider." He smirks happily, removing his fingers and slicking himself up quickly. 

"Please?" Peter begs again, looking up at the alpha under his lashes as they nearly overtake the bright blue staring up at him. 

Eddie groans again, leaning down for a heated kiss before quickly thrusting inside and pinning his Spider down to the mattress. 

"I love it when you beg, little Spider. All for me." He says reverently, slowly pulling out despite Peter's frantic movements beneath him, before thrusting back just as slowly. 

"What's wrong Ssssspider?" Venom's voice teases, using his spare hand to tease his cock at the same maddening pace before shifting his mates hips to hit a deeper angle. 

The smaller man is torn between begging and another witty mark but his heat wins out again. 

"Eddie...My alpha... Your omega needs you...Wants you." Peter tempts and Eddie purrs in satisfaction, removing his hand from Peter's length with a devilish smirk. 

Glaring at the man above him, Peter decides to even the playing field, baring his neck and guiding his mouth down to his bonding mark. The larger man's breath catches for a moment before the full animal instincts take over. Pinning Peter's wrists with one hand and holding his mate's hip with the other to keep him in place, Eddie quickly pulls back again and immediately thrusts back in at a nearly punishing pace. 

"Dirty trick little Ssssspider. I approve." Venom croons in his ear before leaning down slightly to give Peter's neck another light nip. 

"Y- You're one to talk." Peter gasps, vision swimming while the pleasure washes over him and he pulls his alpha closer, pressing biting kisses to his neck while he starts thrusting in harshly while now breaking the skin with his teeth. 

"I know... But you love it." He purrs into Peter's neck before Peter looks up shyly, trying to receive a little for friction and contact from the older man. 

"I do." He gasps softly before Eddie starts nearly slamming against his prostate in an attempt to push his lover closer to his release, hanging on a thread himself as hits know starts to form inside Peter. 

Letting go of his wrists, Eddie spreads Peter's legs and sets a punishing pace, kissing and biting down his neck to leave bruises and marks for days before Peter finally hits his release suddenly with a chocked scream, followed by a feral growl as Eddie's seed pumps deep within the smaller man. 

"Eddie!" Peter cries out softly, pulling him forward once again between his legs as the heat starts to diminish with the deflating of his knot. 

"Sssshhh...It's ok little Spider, just relax. You did so good for your alpha." Peter nods softly in contentment before opening his eyes slowly at the blonde staring down at him and bites his lip in in decision.

"What is it?" Eddie asks with concern as Peter's cheeks blush crimson. 

"Can I ... Can you... Next time, can I see Venom when we..." Peter sputters and blushes further but Eddie understands and leans down for a gentle and wanting kiss while cupping his cheek. 

After pulling back, Eddie gives Peter a soft look that's quickly replaced with worry while the symbiote celebrates inside his head, sending excited waves through both of them. Eddie shifts around and curls his arms around his mate before answering, softly stroking his hair while giving him a soft kiss to the forehead. 

"You belong to us Peter, both of us. But both of us belong to you just as much." He admits with a shy smile in return and Peter smiles tiredly before curling closer and giving him a soft kiss where he had bitten before. 

"I know and I want to." He says softly before his eyes flutter closed once again and Eddie gives him a final kiss to his lips. 

**************************************************************************  
The Next Morning - 

A shrill cry interrupts the couples morning glow, causing the alpha to once again roar in warning and Peter immediately wakes up, Eddie's arms wrapped protectively around him in a nearly too tight embrace. 

"Ed-Eddie! That's my phone." He gasps softly as Eddie starts to trace the teeth marks on his shoulder with his lips and tongue.

"So..." Eddie teases, already feeling the heat from within Peter rise again, "Making you feel better is more important, they can wait..." He offers, rocking his hips against Peter's ass in suggestion. 

"It's Mr. Stark! I have to answer the-" Peter is quickly cut off by the feeling of Eddie's hand slipping downward but he quickly detangles himself from his mate and reaches for the phone. 

Pressing the answer button on the phone, Peter immediately prepares to apologize for his disappearing act, but Tony has already started to speak. 

"How long has this been going on Peter?" The color slowly starts to leave his face and Eddie starts stroking his back softly. 

"Uhhhhh...What do you mean Mr. Stark?" Peter attempts to lie innocently, but both Tony and Eddie roll their eyes unseen. 

"You're a terrible liar Peter. But that's not what this is about." He says seriously through the phone. 

"Are you hurt? No one has seen or heard from you in three days, even Cap called to make sure Carnage or Venom didn't-"

"He didn't! He's my-" Before he can finish, Eddie carefully but forcefully takes the phone. 

"I have NOT hurt my mate Stark! I will make sure my spawn leaves Peter alone. Taking care of him is my responsibility!" Eddie growls before Peter wrenches the phone free from his hands with an embarrassed squeak.

"Eddie!" 

"Mr. Stark-" Peter asks quickly but only the sound of laughing can be heard as the voices of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner come through the phone. 

"Peter. It's ok." He says trying to catch his breath, "I think I'll leave you two alone, just don't forget to check in with the others. I hear the Punisher and Daredevil are looking to make sure as well. Bruce says good luck. Tell your Aunt May-" 

"Thanks Mr. Stark, bye." Peter cuts him off frantically, before the call ends and Eddie places a gentle kiss to his temple. 

"He's right." Eddie says slowly, causing the smaller man to look at him in confusion and shock at the older man's expression and tone of voice. 

"You should make sure Aunt May and your friends know you are ok and ... I need to make sure Carnage stays away. You're the symbiote's original host and my mate so you'll feel a slight familial bond with him. He'll be able to smell our bond as well. He is ... part of us, in a way." Venom admits with a glare towards the edge of the bed. 

Getting up slowly after giving Peter a gentle, lingering kiss, Eddie allows the symbiote to cover his skin once again and is dressed in a black shirt and jeans similar to before. 

Before Eddie can move away from the bed, Peter gives him a soft kiss and pleads in his ear.

"Come home soon."


	9. Blue, Red, Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom finds his first 'offspring' and Peter deals with the fallout of Eddie's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back! I have absolutely no knowledge of anything baby related so if I get things wrong from here on out, please call me on it. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

"Dad!" Carnage laughs darkly, swinging up to the roof that Venom perched on while looking for him and pulling back the symbiote from his face. 

A predatory smile graces his face and Venom hisses before revealing his face as well. Circling around each other carefully, neither make an immediate attack but feeling the other out just incase. 

"It's this about having a new 'mommy'? I thought you could do better than that 'Dad'." He cackles and swings away quickly but is soon caught and brought down hard on the concrete beneath. 

"Do not disrespect the Spider! He is our mate too. You may be our spawn but we can destroy you. Between the Spider and I, we will-" Venom is cut off by another unhinged laugh. 

'Replace me? How could you?" He cackles but a hint of truth is seen in his eyes and Venom can feel the same slight feeling of loss in his spawn.

"Not replace you Carnage, just make sure Spider doesn't leave ussss... Besides, imagine it. More of us, soon the Spider will accept the symbiote and then-"

"You and Spiderman are going to make lots of little spiders!" He laughs again and Eddie rolls his eyes unseen.

"I'll make you a deal. I will not interfere with you and your 'activities' if you promise to leave New York for the next year. If you don't, I will do everything I can to separate the both of you, send Kasady back to Ravencroft and you back into space Carnage." Venom growls and Carnage makes an exaggerated thinking pose. 

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice, 'Dad'. But I do like the idea of having free reign for a year. See you in 12 months!" He says quickly with a maniacal laugh and swings away quickly, no doubt already planning on inflicting as much Carnage as he could in the time he had. 

Leaving Eddie with the nagging fear he had felt in the back of his mind about his next 'child'. 

Meanwhile, Peter is nearly done with his phone calls but hesitates while dialing the last number, trying to prolong the inevitable. 

"Hi Aunt May. I need to tell you something..." He begins once he hears his aunt's calming voice and the dam breaks. 

"I went to Eddie. He gave me a choice and I couldn't resist. He's my mate now." He says almost in a whisper. 

"Are you alright Peter?" Aunt May questions gently and Peter can't resist. 

"Yes-No-Maybe? I just ... I think the symbiote is trying to control me again. It's like the more time I spend with him the harder and harder it is to pull away. The longer we stay together, the more I don't want to be away from him. I thought it was just the heat at first but my heat is almost over and I'm terrified what happens when it's over. He got an apartment for us and made me a nest and it's the most horrible feeling to think what would happen if he decides that he doesn't want me anymore." Peter says in a panic, not fully understanding the thoughts and feeling racing through him.

"Peter-" Aunt May sighs, "You're falling in love with him. It happens sometime and from the sound of it, I don't think that he would leave you like that. He's trying to make a home with you and he's known that this was coming for some time. He may love you too Peter." She says comfortingly and the young man smiles to himself slightly. 

"I guess I will find out soon. Thank you Aunt May, I'll call you sometime tomorrow when this is over. Love you." He says in a slightly more lighthearted tone.

"Love you too, Peter. You'll figure this out." Before both hang up the call. 

With still no sign of Eddie, Peter looks beside the bed to see towels and linens laid out on the dresser as well as a pair of Hello Kitty sleep pants and a matching shirt.

"I maybe falling in love with him. But I still hate him sometimes." He rolls his eyes before taking the towel and the clothes into the bathroom and finding a toothbrush still in its package as well. 

'He really did think of everything...' Peter thinks to himself before taking a long shower and brushing his teeth. 

Knowing he needed to eat as well, Peter quickly finds some churros that catch his interest with a note from Venom. 

Should be back soon. Get some rest. Don't fill up on churros. - Eddie 

Peter snorts indignantly at the note and quickly wolfs down two in protest before getting a drink and heading back to the bedroom when he passes an open door that he had not noticed before. 

Walking into the room, Peter is overwhelmed with the familiar scents of Eddie and colors of a small bedroom, pained in soft red, blue and small amounts of black and white. A comfortable black recliner by the window, walls pained red with white and black spider webs, similar to his own and Venom's webbing. The bassinette frame is mostly black, but has a similar spider pattern as the symbiote in white. In a corner, a cot with a similar pattern. 

'This is a baby's room.' Peter thinks absentmindedly before the connection hits him like a sledgehammer. 

"This is my baby's room." He whispers aloud in shock before putting a gentle hand to his stomach. 

Trying to figure out how Eddie would know even before his heat had started, Peter sinks down to the floor while his mind goes a mile a minute. 

'Was this on purpose?'  
'Does this mean this is really my den too?'  
'Why is Venom so ready to have a pup with me?' 

"How can I still be Spiderman?" He mumbles to himself out loud before he feels a gentle pair of arms encircle him and pull him into his lap, the comforting scent of Eddie immediately calming him slightly. 

"I got this ready two months ago. The symbiote let me know you were my soul mate as soon as you changed but I didn't believe it and I couldn't imagine that you would ever want this. I didn't even think you would let me close until I saved you from Shocker. I was just making sure you were ok before that." He says with a slight flush and Peter can't help but press himself closer and nodding into his chest. 

"Did you plan for this? Getting me pregnant so I can't be Spiderman-" He asks with a slight amount of fear and Eddie tightens his grip before cutting him off. 

"NO!" Eddie nearly growls, claws starting to form before he forces the alpha instinct back. 

"I'm an alpha. When you're in heat, all I can think about is making you mine and breeding you as much as I can. On some conscious level, I do want you to carry my pups but only when you're ready. I would NEVER take away being Spiderman from you." Eddie says as softly as he can but Peter can still feel the anger and hurt radiating from his mate, although the symbiote remains quiet, even as Eddie allows a tendril to circle Peter's wrist once again.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I want to be your mate- I am your mate, but I'm so scared. I don't know what all this means. I feel like when this weeks over we'll go back to how we were. We used to hate one another and I didn't know what to think even after you built me a nest but this is something else..." He says shyly and Venom's claws retract before carefully stroking Peter's back and tilting his chin up to meet his gaze. 

"I know you're scared. So am I. I've lost a lot before I met you, even more after and I don't want to ever loose something as important as you. Another time I'll explain, but for now, all I want you to know is that I want to be with you." He purrs, leaning down to give the smaller man a soft kiss before placing a gentle hand to his stomach, as Peter had done to himself before, the contact starting to make his skin heat and prickle. 

"No baby Spider's yet by the way." Eddie says with a slight smirk and Peter can't help but let out a relieved sound before looking guiltily at the older man. 

"It's alright Peter, I understand." He smiles ruefully before pinning Peter to the carpeted ground gently as a familiar scent hits him, Peter starting to breathe faster and thrust his hips slightly beneath the taller man. 

"I think it's time to move back to the bedroom little Spider." Eddie purrs and Peter nods furiously, the heat beneath his skin becoming too much once again. 

"Please!" Peter moans and Eddie quickly picks him up bridal style and makes his way to the door frame of his bedroom without going in.

"And Peter?" He says in a low, lust filled tone with eyes returning to alpha black, obscuring his expressive eyes. 

"Yes! Please! Eddie..." He begs again and Eddie can't help himself. 

Gently laying Peter down across the bed, he looks down at the flushed spider and only one thing comes to the dual minded man's mind. 

"We love you too Spider."


	10. A New Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally fully accepts both mates while friends and enemies begin to discover their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! I would like to personally thank all of my readers, I love each and every one of you with a shout out to Encephalopod for supporting me through the entire story. 
> 
> On a side note, this chapter is a little twisted in a few ways, to the point where I briefly was worried for my sanity and that I would loose viewers but I wanted to show Peter fully accepting Venom and getting over the fear, plus I have always wanted to know if I could write something like this.

Pulling back slightly to fully gage Peter's reaction, Eddie cups his cheek gently, forcing the younger man to make eye contact. 

"You asked for Venom last night. Do you still want to see us together?" Eddie purrs excitedly and Peter flushes but nods. 

"Yes. I want to be with both of you." He admits quietly but with a small amount of confidence before getting into a sitting position on the bed and looking up at Eddie expectantly. 

The older man smirks at Peter's impatience and the symbiote nearly vibrates with excitement. 

'Spider is ready for us. Ready for Venom!' The symbiote exclaims inside both of their heads and Peter can't help but give Eddie a soft smile before nodding in agreement. 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie leans down to quickly capture Peter in a passionate kiss that the small hero can't help but moan in to before stepping back and allowing the symbiote free. Almost as to make a show of the action, the symbiote slowly conceals the bare skin not already covered by the replicated clothing while his mass begins to grow. Covering his body at first, the black tendrils seem to stop at his neck as he hesitates. 

"It's ok. I want to see Venom." He says encouragingly and nods, causing Eddie to smirk darkly before the symbiote covers his face completely. 

"Venom wants to see you too." He purrs, long tongue waving back and fourth as a mix of a threat and a promise. 

Peter looks at the now giant being in front of him and takes a sharp intake of breath, never imagining this moment in his wildest dreams or darkest nightmares, but is excited and wanting all the same. 

Still standing beside the bed while looking carefully at Peter's reaction, he's surprised when the smaller man reaches out for him carefully, grabbing his hand carefully to avoid the claws while pulling him forward. Eddie and the symbiote both startle at the movement but the symbiote is beyond pleased and carefully joins him on the bed.

"Such a good Spider. So brave..." He purrs and Peter gives him a shy smile before looking up into his expressionless eyes. 

"Can I touch you?" He asks carefully and Venom nods, squeezing Peter's hand before letting go. 

"You can do whatever you want Peter, as we said last night. This is your time. You should be comfortable with us..." He prompts and Spiderman nods. 

Carefully straddling Venom's thigh, Peter carefully runs his hands over the large creatures chest, gently tracing the spider pattern as the older man's breath catches and Peter lets out a small gasp but continues on. His hands now travel back to Venom's chest and start to trail down his abs as he follows the spider pattern on Venom's chest. Unable to stop himself, the symbiote's large hands come to rest on Peter's sides while minding his claws and his tongue flicks out to lick at his bonding gland. 

Peter gasps softly, halting his fingers exploration of his mates body before Venom prompts him with comforting strokes of his fingers and tongue across his skin as he sends comforting thoughts from both Eddie and the symbiote. The heat starts returning full force as every inch of skin that touched the symbiote seemed to spark, creating a pleasant burn throughout his body as both of them start sliding their hands further down. While Venom's hands stop at Peter's hips, Peter carefully continues his exploration downward towards his cock and immediately gasps before the bond between Eddie, Peter and the symbiote is filled with fear and disbelief. 

"That's not going to fi-" Peter begins and the large creature pulls him closer, cock now trapped between the three as the younger man's slick starts producing more and more quickly.

"Shhhh... It's ok Peter, you don't have to." He purrs softly, wrapping his arm around him while gently licking at his bite and Peter gasps and rocks slightly forward. 

"But I want it to." He says in an embarrassed tone and Venom growls lowly, carefully running his claws down Peter's back . 

"You're made for us." He begins, "We will make sure you're ready Spider. We promise." He purrs comfortingly and Peter nods into his shoulder before pulling back to continue his exploration, much to Venom's delight. 

"I trust you." He says quietly but confidently, his left hand now trailing down to the head of Venom's slowly hardening cock. 

Staying as still as possible, Venom continues to gently stroke the hero's back as he gains confidence, now using both hands to excite the being and the dual minded figure can't help but let out a whine. Peter gives the large figure a worried look but the comforting strokes continue, prompting the smaller man and allowing a wave of calm to wash over him. 

"Venom?" Peter questions and the symbiote looks down, seemingly waiting for Peter to continue, but instead of verbally voicing his desires, Peter tries to use their bond to show his mate what he wanted. 

Seeing visions of a naked Peter, legs spread as his own snake like tongue tastes, teases and stretches the younger man's wanting hole. Facedown on all fours sobbing their name in ecstasy, face to face as Venom pins him down and knots him over and over. Peter giving Venom a sweet kiss where a nose would be before kissing below his jaw then cuddling into the spider insignia on his chest, whispering that he loved them. 

The Spider truly did belong to them now. Every part. His body, mind and heart. 

But they realized in that moment that they belonged to their beloved Spider just as much. 

"Spider... You make it so hard to go slow. But we want to make it feel good for you. For all of us." Venom growls roughly before hooking his claws into Peter's shirt and pants before ripping and tossing them away in one movement while he pins the smaller man to the bed. 

The smaller man flushes and groans beneath him, surprised but eager, nodding quickly to prompt the older man to continue. Eyes roving over the beautiful form beneath him, Venom flicks his tongue out once again to trace over Peter's healing bite mark, enjoying the slight sting of pain and blinding pleasure rippling through their bond while he traces every divot before his tongue starts to travel lower and lower towards his chest before flicking it against his nipples as well. 

Clawed hands now joining his tongue, the teasing touches renew the flame inside the panting omega and he grabs for Venom hand again, startling the anti-hero. 

"Spider? What's wrong?" His mate asks carefully and Peter looks up abashed. 

"It's starting to hurt again. I need you inside me." He says in a slightly distressed and embarrassed tone prompting Venom lets out a soft purr from his throat while giving Peter a gentle bite, leaving behind only a slight indent on the skin.

"Ssshhhh Spider. We will take care of you. We promised." He says comfortingly before shifting their body down Peter's lithe figure, licking a slow trail down his abs while he holds Peter's thighs open. 

The scent of his slick is enough to drive the dual minded figure into a frenzy but he steadies his breathing and retracts his claws. Quickly grasping the younger man's cock, Venom swirls his tongue around the head, before using the length of his tongue to his advantage and wraps its length around the head, teasingly squeezing and stroking until the younger man lets out a pleasured moan. 

"Please...Please Venom." Peter begs and Venom finally snaps, letting go of his cock and giving a sharp bite to his inner thigh, nearly making the smaller man to come right there. 

"Patience Spider! We don't want to hurt you. Even if you want us too." He smirks and Peter blushes bright red and looks away. 

Venom uses this distraction to his advantage and before Peter can look down once again, Venom snakes his tongue in between Peter's thighs and starts teasing the rim of his hole. The younger man lets out a surprised gasp but bites his lips and nods, reaching down to lay his hand on Venom's. 

"Feels good but not enough." Peter begs and Venom nearly bites the younger man in response but the tears at the corner of his eyes dampen the excitement slightly and he comfortingly strokes his thighs again before slithering his tongue in half way, causing the young man to gasp and moan. 

"Edd-Venom!" He corrects but Venom smirks and removes his tongue hurriedly until Peter's nails dig into the symbiote covering his skin.

Letting out a small chuckle, Venom returns to stretching and teasing the young man open, his long tongue searching teasingly but determinedly for his prostate until Peter nearly jumps to the ceiling but Venom holds him down. Adding two declawed fingers to accompany his tongue, Venom compares his thick tongue and two fingers, both absolutely dripping with sweet slick and determines the Spider ready. 

Before even needing to ask, Peter leans up and wraps his legs around the taller figure, throwing his arms carefully around Venom and rocking against him slightly while kissing underneath his jaw. 

"Such a good Spider..." He croons, reforming his claws and grabbing Peter's ass to position him above the large head of his cock. 

"I will be if you stop teasing." Peter groans and gives Venom a bite of his own, drawing out a pleased growl. 

"If you insist." He chuckles softly before lowering Peter carefully, attempting to ease him down but Peter groans and uses his strength to force himself down before crying out in pain. 

"SPIDER. DON'T MOVE!" Venom growls in a mix of anger and frustration, alpha instincts screaming to start fucking him and wait for the pain to abate on its own but Peter shakes his head, even as tears start to build in the corners of his eyes again. 

Using his mate's shoulders a leverage, Peter starts to determinedly move up and down the length of his cock before both the symbiote and Eddie express their exasperation separately. Once again cupping the younger man's ass, Venom starts to move along with the smaller man, growing speed and force with every movement as he finds the younger man's prostate and makes sure to hit it forcefully with every thrust, the slow pace of the last hour catching up with both of them. 

"Spider. We meant it. We love you." Venom purrs deeply before his knot starts to form inside Peter, getting large enough to put constant pressure on his prostate while Venom's thrust begin to shallow and slow slightly. 

Peter is nearly beyond words and attempts to answer back but all he can feel is the tight coiling in his belly before the surprisingly pleasant sensation of Venom's teeth on his neck brings him to the brink, but the feeling of Venom's seed starting to fill him completely pushes him over the edge and he comes loudly with the feeling of fullness and completeness that he realized he had only felt with Eddie and Venom. Before he can dwell too much on the thought, Venom's hips still and Peter's eyes open blearily as he realizes that he was being laid down while they stayed tied. 

"My knot won't go down for a half our at least. Wanted to make you comfortable. Or ready for round 2." He teases and Peter rolls his eyes but rolls Venom on his back and leans down to give him a gentle kiss above his top row of fangs, where he imagined his nose would be. 

"Maybe not right away, still a little sore." He admits in an embarrassed tone. 

"I wonder why, little Spider?" Venom teases lightly before Peter hides his face in his chest and groans.

"I may have gotten a little ahead of myself." He grumbles and Venom laughs, threading his fingers through Peter's hair and comforts him gently. 

"It's ok. You did such a good job. All for me." He purrs possessively before curling his arm around his mate's waist and pulling him close as he starts to feel the tiredness overtake both of them. 

"Just sleep, you'll heal by the morning. If you're still sore, I'll make you feel better myself." He tempts and Peter groans again but kisses his chest. 

"Only if you promise to let me sleep first." Peter responds cheekily and Venom's tongue sneaks out, licking at his now re-healing bites, causing Peter to gasp before laughing softly. 

"No promises." Venom says in a threatening tone, but the words are undermined by the warm and loving thoughts bleeding through their bond with Peter and the soft motion of Venom's fingers still stroking his hair. 

"And Venom?" Peter says in a hesitant voice and the creature looks down at his mate in concern. 

"Yes Spider?" The older being asks carefully, unhappy with his mate's sudden anxiety until he speaks. 

"I love you too." He says softly but confidently and Venom allows a tendril from his back to wrap around his wrist. 

'And we always will.' They answer back and they are all finally able to be at peace with one another in that moment. 

************************************Ravencroft Institute (For The Criminally Insane)************************************

"Ms. Barrison? You have a visitor." The orderly calls with a scowl clear across her features. 

Instead of answering, the black haired woman rolls her eyes and makes it into the visitors room, glaring back at the orderly. 

"Who?" She demands and the orderly rolls her eyes before shoving her forward and locking the door behind them. 

"They didn't say." She growls at the empty room and Frances is left with a familiar energy.

"Who the fuck-" She is cut off by the sudden crash of the metal grate through the glass, followed by a familiar and welcome face. 

Before she can react fast enough to jump at the nurse, a crimson spike shoves itself through the nurse's eye and she drops like a broken marionette. 

"Hello Shriek. Miss me?" The fanged red maw questions with an hysterical laugh and she can't help but join in. 

"I did. Carnage. To what do I owe this pleasure and breakout?" She asks with a smile, coyly taking her suit from her love and stripping herself of the hospital gown. 

"We're having a baby soon. Or at least we're going to get Spider-Man's. Make him just like us. Make a new family." 

"I'd love to 'daddy'." She says with a laugh as he pulls her close and they swing out the window, leaving a trail of carnage and despair in their wake.


	11. Surprise! The Gang's All Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defender's visit the trio with surprises of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why, but I love the idea of Jessica Jones/Danny Rand/Luke Cage. Jessica is a pessimist, Danny is more of an optimist and Luke is there to balance them out as a realist. Soul-bonds know no bounds, OT3 FTW. Call it PowerFistJones or something. Wait!- Nevermind. Hope you enjoy, love to you all <3

“Peter? Peter wake up.” A familiar and comforting voice prompts, causing the hero’s eyes to flutter open lazily and he smiles briefly at the deep blue eyes looking down at him lovingly, the symbiote seemingly to have retracted itself in their sleep. Attempting to rouse the younger hero, the older man gives him mate a gentle kiss to his temple and Peter grumbles.

“Eddie?” He questions sleepily and the older man can’t help but smile as Peter pouts and cuddles back into his chest. 

“I’m going back to sleep.” He groans loudly, batting away Eddie’s hand while he attempts to wake him again. 

“As much as I’d love for you to stay in bed with me, you’ve been getting calls for the last two hours and Frank and Matt are going to stop by to make sure you’re alright.” He grumbles and Peter’s eyes widen comically in shock before he attempts to jump out of bed to put on clothes before realizing that the only clothes Eddie had given him were the Hello Kitty pajamas that were currently in ribbons on the bedroom floor. 

“EDDIE! I have no clothes!” Peter panics, trying to imagine how to have a serious conversation with The Punisher if he’d be stuck in a towel or his slick stained costume. 

“Peter.” Eddie starts, trying to calm the young hero’s panic through their bond until frustration bleeds through and he wraps his arms around the younger man and tells him to breathe. 

“I wouldn’t make you face your friend and colleagues in just a towel. I went to your house earlier and got you some clothes and your spare suit. You might want a shower first though.” He says teasingly and Peter relaxes visibly, turning around in his arms to give him a grateful kiss before stalking off to the bathroom with his clothes and fresh towels already laid out.

“You’re Aunt May wants us for dinner tomorrow, by the way.” He teases. 

“Thank you Eddie. Venom.” He sends through their bond and Eddie smirks to himself while he gets the apartment ready. 

Removing the barricade from the front door and opening the window in the living room part way open to let out the scent of Peter’s heat and their shared passion abate slightly. Smelling the familiar scent of the Punisher approaching, Eddie sends a warning thought to Peter who sends a feeling of thanks back. After drying his hair quickly, he quickly dresses in street clothes, knowing the pair would not compromise his identity and steps out into their living room, finding only Eddie at first. 

“They should be here in a few minutes. I can smell Frank from here.” He grunts, the idea of another alpha entering his den causing feelings of frustration and rage but trust in his fellow semi heroic alpha and Peter’s instincts allow him to simply cover the room, taking Peter into his arms for a soft kiss. 

“Eddie? They won’t take me away from you. I promise. Matt is my friend and Frank is ..well Matt’s mate and your partner ... but I am your mate and I love you.” He comforts softly, leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss to drive his point home, allowing Eddie to start to pick him up as the heat starts to increase once again but soon a knock is heard at the door and they break apart with a spike of anxiety passing through both. 

“Open up kids.” Frank’s voice grumbles from the other side and Eddie fails to tamper down the indignant reply. 

“I’m a year younger than you. And five years older than Matt!” Eddie growls, opening the door with a scowl while the two omegas stand in front of their mates, Eddie attempting to calm slightly by pulling Peter flush against his chest and Frank putting an arm around Matt’s waist with a withering glare at Eddie. 

Both omega’s roll their eyes, exasperated by the attempt at a display of dominance until the scent of whisky starts to waft up the stairs and Matt starts laughing like a maniac. 

“Danny! You were the one who wanted to congratulate Peter for getting laid and made us come here, now come on!” Jessica thunders down the hall and Peter groans, putting his head in his hands while Matt and Frank smirk behind him as Eddie glares daggers. 

“Classy as always Jess.” Luke calls from down the hall with a laugh while Danny trails behind.

“I just wanted to congratulate him on his bond and give him the good news! Not-” Danny starts indignantly and Jessica rolls her eyes while they reach Eddie’s front door.

“I get it Danny.” Luke sighs and Jessica walks right past Eddie and straight to the couch, opening up her flask but pauses as her mates sit on either side of her, Matt and Frank sitting awkwardly on the loveseat while Eddie closes the door behind them all and sits down in the armchair, pulling Peter along with him to sit on the arm while Danny’s eyes widen comically. 

“You too?” He asks excitedly and nearly tackles the younger man in a hug.

“What?” Peter asks confused and Jessica and Luke make a move to stop him but it’s too late. 

“We’re pregnant.” Peter smiles unsure, starting to congratulate Danny and Jessica while looking in question between Jessica and Luke, who look at Danny in exasperation and disbelief. 

“You and Danny are pregnant.” Matt answers for them and Peter starts to get dizzy, feeling as if he had left his own body while the rest of the group watches Peter’s expression carefully. 

“I...What?” Peter’s heart rate increases as the panic starts to set in, causing Eddie to pull Peter closer but he resists. 

“I’m sorry Peter. I was going to tell you this morning but-” Peter’s panic just seems to grow more and more until the symbiote wraps around his wrists. 

Sending calming thoughts as well as a slew of apologies through their bond, Peter initially resists but soon relaxes forcibly and just nods, suddenly exhausted. 

“Well, we’ll leave you too it.” Luke says awkwardly and Jessica scoffs but Danny gives Peter a sympathetic look. 

“Call me if you have any questions or if you want to talk.” He says sincerely and Jessica looks at him seriously but nods, elbowing Luke to do the same. 

“Thanks guys. I promise I’ll call you later. Congratulations.” He says tiredly but with a happy smile for the three, now simply just wanting to back to bed with Eddie holding him close but Matt and Frank remain. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks carefully at The Punisher’s still guarded expression, although he couldn’t say he’d ever seen him relaxed either, but something felt wrong. 

Matt and Frank look at one another carefully before Matt clears his throat, telling him he may want to sit back down for some unwelcome news. 

“Carnage has gone missing. But he didn’t leave alone. He took a Frances Bar-”

“NO!” Eddie growls before Venom comes out in full force and prepares to launch himself out the window to find his murderous spawn while Peter pales and puts a hand to his stomach and Venom freezes. 

“Carnage and Shriek. They’re going to try to make a family again. With my baby.”

Both Matt and Frank look beyond horrified and the pair starts to explain. 

“Carnage met Shriek. Shriek decided she wanted to be a mom. Shriek fell in love with Carnage and they adopted adult children but there's none left of hers. Now she wants a baby of her own. My baby.” Peter says tonelessly, head in his hands. 

Frank takes Matt’s hand and they seem to converse through their bond before they both stand, Frank giving Eddie a dark glare once again.

“We’ll let you two sort this out and come back tomorrow. If you’re right, this problem is going to take more than just the two of you.” Matt says softly and Frank nods reluctantly before smirking.

“Mazel Tov”

With that, the Punisher and Daredevil make their way into the gritty New York streets to gain more intel on the coming foes.


	12. Try Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom finally reveals his plan and Peter's heart is broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but it made sense for this scene I thought. Hope you enjoy and please comment. :)

Hearing the door shut behind him, Eddie quickly makes his way to his mate and picks his limp form up in his arms. 

“Peter? Peter are you alright?” Eddie asks softly, bringing Peter back to the bedroom and simply lays next to the smaller man, attempting to stroke his hair and back to get him to calm down. 

“Peter?” Eddie questions again but the smaller man doesn’t respond, causing the alpha to panic slightly but the symbiote pipes up. 

‘He’s sleeping. His heat has ended and he just found out. Let him sleep, he’ll be calmer when he wakes up.’ 

Not able to disagree with his other third, Eddie simply curls around Peter protectively, attempting to send thoughts through the bond. 

‘I love you.’ ‘You have me.’ ‘We won’t leave you.’ ‘We’ll protect you’

But that’s all he can promise for now, if his little spider did not accept the next stage of his plan. 

The Next Day - 

Peter awoke to the feeling of safety and warmth, as he had for the last few days, but memories of yesterday quickly flood in and the panic returns. Before Peter can start to struggle, Eddie starts to stroke his hair calmingly once again and holds him tight. 

“Peter? It’s ok. It’s just you and me.” He says softly but a shard of anger runs through the smaller man. 

“Me, you and the baby you mean?” Peter demands with a raised eyebrow and Eddie frowns but does not deny it. 

“Yes.” He says quietly but confidently, still carefully touching the smaller man. 

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t think that Danny would tell you before I got the chance to. I know this isn’t what you wanted but I’m willing to do what you want. If you don’t want the baby-” He suggests slowly, never wanting the words to leave his mouth but Peter looks at him shock and quickly shakes his head. 

“No!” Peter defends quickly, tightening his grip on Eddie to the point where it would be painful to a normal human.

“I’m sorry. As I said, I did want this to happen, but only when you were ready. This- complicates things but if you’re willing to stay with me and give our family a chance, I have an idea so we don’t have to face them alone.” He says comfortingly but his own anxiety starts to flood the bond. 

“Eddie...I don’t blame you. I meant what I said. I do love you and I did want this but how am I supposed to beat Carnage if I can’t be Spiderman?” He asks seriously and Eddie calms slightly, carefully pulling Peter close to prevent him running away at his plan. 

“I have a plan.” He says plainly and Peter gives him a raised eyebrow to get him to explain. 

“A month before you started presenting another meteor landed. A symbiote and if you bond now-”

“NO!” Peter growls, pushing Eddie away and making his way toward the window. 

“I thought I could trust you after everything, but you just want to have your kind take over! Do you and Eddie even really love me?” Peter demands but does not wait for an answer, opening it and jumping through in the same action. 

“Goodbye Venom.” He says angrily behind him and Eddie is once again left alone. 

For the moment.


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Eddie and the Symbiote face a new challenge in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I was gone this long! Missed you all <3 This chapter is slightly inspired by music, binite’s comment about Baby Come Back by Player Hope you enjoy the new chapter, sorry it is probably the saddest one I have ever written. But i always believe in happy endings. Love to all <3

‘Eddie...Venom...Why?’ He asks himself after attempting to block out their connection while swinging home, luckily able to find one of his old suits near their- Venom and Eddie’s apartment.

He couldn’t explain it. He felt what they felt and it really felt like...love. Not like the crushes he had felt in the past and his fledgling love he had been working towards with MJ. He really believed Eddie and the Symbiote. Venom. Now he didn’t know who to believe. The feeling left him sick and dizzy, not just from their separation but also from their betrayal. 

He was his mate and now he had betrayed him. For what? To make another monster? Why would he even want another symbiote running around? He hated Carnage more than anyth-

Spider Sense! Danger! 

At first, Peter does not notice anything out of the ordinary, only the labored breathing that had returned, most likely due to the panic, but a sharp pain stabs right through his abdomen and he misses his webline. Luckily landing just a few feet down on a empty rooftop, Peter curls into himself to minimize the impact and moves to lean against the wall breathlessly. 

‘What’s going on?’ Peter asks himself in worry as he tries to control his breathing but the pain gets worse. 

“Come on Spiderman…” He groans to himself, attempting to stand and shoot out a webline and he finds himself momentarily successful as he makes his way down a few more city blocks. 

Quickly making his way to Aunt May’s, the relief of seeing Queens is short lived when a more painful and sudden feeling feeling of pain once again slices through him, causing him to start gasping as well. His vision begins to swim and his thoughts become muddled, only thinking of how to make the pain stop and how to breathe when he starts to feel himself plummet to the ground. Before the world completely goes dark once again, he feels himself fall into a strong pair of familiar arms wrap around him gently and he feels himself swinging weightlessly once again. 

“Come on Spider, let’s go home and I’ll explain. If you want to leave me after, I’ll let you go anywhere you want. Just let me explain.” Venom purrs gently as Peter absentmindedly tucks himself under Venom’s chin and starts curling up in his arms reflexively. 

Peter can’t find it in himself to argue and simply nods into his chest while wrapping his arms around Venom’s neck. 

“I’m still pissed off that you took off. But I missed you already.” He growls softly and Peter blushes underneath his costume but responds back in the same tone of voice. 

“You want the new symbio-” He’s cut off by another agonizing shard of pain in his abdomen and Venom holds him closer in comfort and worry until they reach the window to the apartment and both the symbiote and Eddie sigh. 

“Only because I love you.” He says softly but Peter has trouble keeping his eyes open while he attempts to answer back but sends his thoughts and emotions through the bond. 

What surprises him the most, however, is the hurt. His Spider did fall in love with him completely, he accepted being Venom and Eddie’s mate. Everything. But he thought they had lied about loving him themself. 

“Come on Peter, take these for the pain and lay down. We’ll still be here when you get up.” He carefully places two capsules in his hand and a water bottle in the other after setting Peter down in a sitting position against the headboard and taking off his mask gently. 

Willing the symbiote to retract from his skin, he watches carefully as Peter carefully takes the pills and the water before giving him a careful look while handing the bottle back. 

“Thank you Eddie.” He says weakly and Eddie shakes his head, and lifts the smaller man so he can pull him away from the headboard and lay him down more comfortably on the pillows and pulls the blanket over him. 

Reflexively pulling Peter close, Eddie feels a sense of relief when Peter curls into him further but all is not calm within the bond between Eddie and the symbiote. 

‘What’s wrong with him? Why is this happening?’ Eddie demands concerned, as Peter’s side of the bond attempts to suppress the pain and exhaustion and the symbiote begins to fill with sorrow and agony gnawing at his heart. 

‘Spider’s not ready yet. He is ours, we are bonded but he hasn’t been an omega long enough for him to fully develop the hormones necessary, even if he is physically ready. It’s not his fault., but his body’s going into overdrive trying to expel what it perceives as a foreign object. He’ll feel better soon, maybe even by the time he wakes up.’ The symbiote responds clinically but Eddie can still feel the loss and pain from both himself and the symbiote. 

‘We can try again, when he’s ready physically and make it his choice this time. He’ll be happier that way. After a while.’ Eddie promises to himself and the symbiote before he starts to feel the smaller man rouse beside him and feels a brief moment of fear and hesitation. 

“Peter? Are you ok?” Eddie asks softly and he is met with only a groan in response before Peter attempts to sit up again, leaning against the bed frame with a tired groan.

“Not really, but I feel like I’m going to live now, so thank you. I guess. Why were you following me? I said-” Peter starts groggily and Eddie looks at him as if scared for his response. 

“I could feel you getting worse, even if you did try to block me out. We are connected no matter what happened.” He says quietly and Peter looks at him in confusion, feeling his hurt and despair as well as his worry. 

“Peter- I’m sorry. You got sick because of- Because of me. You’ll be ok now.” He tries, not wanting to worry the spider in his still fragile condition.

“Eddie. Tell me what happened.” Peter says in a soft but commanding tone.

“You-Your body is still changing, it’s not your fault. But your body wasn’t ready to carry a baby.” He says carefully and Peter goes silent for a moment. 

“It’s not your fault.” Peter says quietly, surprised to find himself reaching for Eddie’s hand. 

“Is this why you wanted me to have the symbiote? To keep this from happening?” But Eddie shakes his head and squeezes Peter’s hand. 

“I don’t think I’ll get a better chance to explain then now.” He says with a sigh before continuing.

“Before the symbiote, I was dying.” Peter looks at him in question and starts to speak but Eddie stops him. 

“Ann had left me, I lost my job and then the final punch came, I have cancer. Without the Venom symbiote, I’d be dead because it’s able to keep it at bay. I wanted the same for you and I was worried that with all the enemies we have, that I would lose you as well. You and the Symbiote are the only thing I care about now. I love you.” Eddie says truthfully and Peter is shocked into silence once again but carefully climbs into Eddie’s lap and curls around him, giving him a soft hug before curling into his chest as he had many times before. 

“I love you too Eddie. I’m sorry I ran off.” He apologizes softly and Eddie smiles down at him weakly. 

“As long as your back now.” He breathes tiredly and Peter realizes the toll this had taken on Eddie and the symbiote, feeling everything from as well as his own sadness and loss. 

“I am. I’m not leaving again.” He attempts to comfort the larger man and he gives him a gentle kiss to show he had been forgiven before pulling Eddie to lay down with him.   
“We’ll figure out what to tell the others and how to deal with Carnage tomorrow. Just rest my little spider. We’ll be here.” 

“You always are.” He nods tiredly into his chest and both Eddie and the symbiote use their connection to give him a final comforting thought. 

‘Only for you. Always.’


End file.
